Falling into the story
by Icha Icha RAMEN
Summary: Two girls decide to have a sleepover one night, but their plan of fun changes as they find themselves in the middle of Fruits Basket! Problems develope, Akito is plotting, how will this crazy adventure end?
1. Surprise Suprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket (cries)

"Hey! You arrived! Come on in, there's a ton we need to catch up on!" Krystal said as she dragged her friend through the front door.

"Ok, ok!" Jamie gasped as she stumbled after her crazy-driven friend.

The two girls took off up the stairs and into Krystal's room, where she was able to put down her things and take off her shoes.

"Wow, nice room" Jamie complimented as she spun around, observing everything in the room, from the lime green sofa to the fluffy purple bed spread.

"Yeah, it took a long time to finally earn the money up to buy everything I wanted, but here it is!"

"Sweet" Both girls flopped onto the green couch and relaxed.

"So, long time no see! How long has it been, two years?" Krystal asked in awe.

"Yeah, much too long. But I am so glad we are able to catch up and all!" Jamie smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

The two girls chatted some, and then decided they were too hungry to go on talking any longer, so they both order pizza.

"Plain cheese medium pizza" Krystal ordered into the receiver, Jamie jumped up.

"Oh! Extra Cheese! Extra Cheese!" She begged.

"With extra cheese." Krystal said.

"Uh-huh, ok, later." She hung up the phone and crawled over to where Jamie had collapsed once again on the floor.

Jamie was skimming through a book from the shelf behind her.

"So, you like to read mangas? Fruits Basket no less.." She asked, studying the drawings on each page.

"Uh-huh! I even have all the anime dvds, and I only need book 6 and 10 until I completed my manga series. Then I will have to wait until August for book 14 to come out, but I already read up to book 18 on my computer." She said excitedly.

"I see…" Jamie said again in a serious tone as she gently placed book 13 down to the side and scratched her head.

"Do you read Fruits Basket?" Krystal asked unsure.

"I have only read up to like, book 3? Yeah, and I seen the anime. But I prefer D.N. Angel…"

With a loud thud, Krystal collapsed to the floor.

"AH! Krystal? Are you ok!" Jamie asked worriedly.

"ah! heart failure!"

"huh?"

"YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY INSANE! FRUITS BASKET PWNS D.N.ANGEL BY A TRILLION!"

Jamie shrieked by her friends sudden explosion of emotion, but after hearing the last words became enraged herself.

"NUH-UH! DARK IS HOTTER THAN ANY OF THOSE FAGS IN FRUITS BASKET!"

"NO WAY! KYO CAN KICK DARK'S ASS, AND IS MUCH MUCH HOTTER THAN THATPOOR EXCUSE FOR A PHANTOM THEIF!"

"NUH-UH!"

"UH-HUH!" The girls were now both in each other's faces, fists raised ready to pummel the other into the wall. That is, until the soft melody of the door bell drifted past their ears.

"PIZZA!" They shrieked together in sheer joy as they raced down the stairs, completely forgetting their brawl over D.N. Angel and Fruits Basket a few seconds ago.

They ate the pizza smiling for ear to ear, talking about random things that popped into their heads. These topics included things such as colors, teeth, crazy rabid squirrels, and the many joys of pushing your younger siblings into the wall.

"Ah….so full!" Jamie said as she slugged over to the garbage pail to throw out the paper plates they used.

"I know! I feel like I can't move!"

They decided to sit there for a while a chat again until they were in good enough condition to go back up stairs and continue their sleepover plans.

"Hm…I guess Dark is not SO bad…" Krystal reasoned, trying to clear over their fight from before, which had just then magically appeared in her thoughts.

"Yeah..and I guess not ALL the guys in Fruits Basket's are gay. Though you can keep Kyo, I prefer Hastuharu out of the rest of 'em." Jamie replied.

"Fine then" The two girls stared at each other for about a minute in silence.

"Now what" Jamie asked, bored.

"RIGHT! NOW, we get to play DDR!" Krystak practically shouted, bouncing toward the stairs. Jamie sighed.

"Calm down, it isn't THAT exciting." Krystal stopped and slowly turned around.

"OF COURSE IT IS! NOW I GET TO BEAT YOU, YA DUMBASS!" Krystal said energetically.

"Yeah sure, Just don't BORE me with your pathetic skills."

"YEAH RIGHT! I WILL BEAT YOU, I PROMISE YOU THAT!

"Pff. I doubt it. Like always this will surely be another victory for me" Jamie said calmly as they climbed the stairs towards Krystal's room.

Krystal ran over to her closet and slid open the doors to drag out the two metal DDR pads. Once she hooked up everything and put in the playstation disc both girls waited.

It didn't take long for them to get started, and after the total 10 minutes to finish the game, Jamie proved to be right. Again.

"DAMMIT! YOU CHEATED!" Krystal shouted enraged by her defeat.

"You are just upset because I was right."

"Yeah well, next time won't be so easy, bitch. Come on, another round!" The girls played for the next two hours, Jamie beating Krystal every round. Finally, they both collapsed after one of the 'fast' songs was finished and Krystal pushed the button to turn off the game system.

"Ha" Jamie spat as she sat up on her mat.

"Just Shut Up and help me put these away. It is almost 12 and my mom is sure to be back from work any minute." Krystal said, clearly worn out.

The pair dragged the mats back in the closet, shut the door and sat once more to relax.

A clash of thunder boomed, shaking the house and startling both girls.

"Ah! A storm? That is odd…I don't remember the weather changing like this, it was suppose to be clear." Jaime muttered as she walked over to the window.

"Oh well, it's no big deal anyway. Not like we are going outside, moron." Krystal replied, resting a hand on her head.

"Idiot" Jaime spat.

"Baka" Krystal answered.

Another crack of thunder sent both girls jumping.

"Whatever, I am tired." Jamie said as she plopped on the lime green couch. She was exhausted and was surprised by the amount of effort it seemed to take just to keep her eyes from closing.

She looked over at the spot on the floor that Krystal had sprawled upon. She was curled up, like a cat, in a ball, eyes closed, looking as if to doze off into dreams any second.

_Wouldn't hurt to sleep. Just a nap, a quick nap, and I'll wake her up, too_. Jamie decided as she allowed her eyes the pleasure to shut, and fell into the pitch black hole of slumber.

--

Krystal opened her eyes, than sat up.

"Aw, Crap I fell asleep without realizing!" She groaned. She looked around. _How strange, I don't remember falling asleep in a closet, and why do I feel so squished._

Her question was answered when she looked over to see her friend pushed up against her side, sleeping. _Well that explains it. _

"Get the hell off me! Wake up!" Krystal said demandingly as she shoved Jamie away. Her eyes flew open and she yawned.

"Where are we?" Jamie asked tiredly, still half asleep.

"Like hell I'd know, but it looks like we are inside, a closet.." Krystal answered as she pressed her hands against the door, searching for the knob. There was none she could find. _Shit._

"Jamie…I can't find the friggin door knob!" She growled, becoming pissed off by the second of having to be stuck in some random closet.

"How did we end up in a closet…" Jaime asked.

"Good Question"

This time, Krystal dropped searching for a knob and began pounding the door with both first. It didn't take long until the door slid open easily. Both girls looked up at the tall figure that loomed over them.

"Toto, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore…" Jaime said flatly as the two looked on with a mix of shock, confusion, awe, and surprise at their unexpected rescuer.


	2. Meeting with the dog and onigiri

(A/N: Oops. Haha, I found a few typos in that first chapter, like first instead of fist and such, but oh well. Everyone makes a few mistakes, eh? Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter one, now onto chapter two!)

Yuki: oh I bet there are all excited for it, huh?

Me: shut up and go away Yuki, no one likes you!

Yuki: gah! –cries and runs off- I feel so UNLOVED!

Me: yeah, that's right! Go run back to Tohru, uh-huh. Now, Kyo, would you like to start off the disclaimer?

Kyo: why do I gotta do it!

Me: Cuz this is my story and I said so, now go on or I will torture you with catnip.

Kyo: -mutters something under breath- Yeah yeah she doesn't own Fruits Basket.

Me: -cries- oh, the tragedy!

Kyo: -rolls eyes- that's it, I am leavin'

Me: and on with the story!

Chapter 2

"Oh my, what do we have here?" A light-hearted voice asked as he looked down at the two girls sprawled at the bottom of the hallway closet. He didn't give them a chance to explain themselves since he already was jumping up and down singing.

"**High School Girls! High School Girls!**" He sang with joy. Krystal had her mouth hung open as Jamie stared wide-eyed.

"Shi-Shi-Shigure!" They both shouted as they recovered their ability to talk. The author stopped prancing and stood their a bit confused.

"Ah! You have heard of me? I didn't know my books were THAT popular, but I must say I am very flattered!" He went on and on about himself like that until Krystal couldn't take it any longer.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET!" She raged, smacking Shigure over the head. Shigure pouted but nonetheless shut up.

"Damn, my head hurts..." Krystal complained as she rubbed her forehead.

"Oh so cruel!" Shigure sobbed as her rubbed his sore spot. Jamie sighed.

"Stop crying, and grow up" She said flatly, clearly annoyed.

"You ruin all my fun!" Shigure sniffled and then scampered away. Both girls exchanged questioning looks and then stepped forward into the room more.

"So…we really ARE in Fruits Basket..." Krystal thought aloud.

"Of course, Fruits Basket. Why not D.N. Angel? Why here?" Jaime complained.

"I don't know" Krystal replied seriously. The two girls inched toward the door way Shigure had previously disappeared into and found it lead into the kitchen where Tohru stood at the stove making something.

They both retreated back into the room they stood in and pondered.

"How did we get here? Why here? How will we get home? What do we do?" Krystal ranted in panic mode.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like there is anything we can do..." Jaime answered.

Krystal hesitated. "I wonder how far we are into the story…"

"Like I would know. I only know the anime…and just 3 books, so come on expert, figure it out."

"True. Hmm...well since we are here we might as well make the best of this situation! And we can meet all the characters!" Krystal replied excitedly, the thought of Kyo drifting in her mind.

The two girls agreed and headed into the kitchen. Shigure bounded toward them.

"Ah! Tohru, my flower, we have guests!" He sung as her nodded toward the two. Tohru spun around and smiled.

"Hello! I'm--!"

"Tohru Honda, we know." Krystal stopped her. For some reason, she couldn't stand Tohru's sickeningly sweet voice. She cringed.

"Oh! How did you—"

"It is a very long story" Jaime cut in.

"I see…" Tohru replied, with a confused look upon her face. _No she doesn't_, Krystal thought as she headed into the dining room to sit.

_I wonder if all the character's voices are exact to the anime…and why do they speak English? I thought they would be speaking Japanese and we wouldn't be able to understand a word! We ARE in Japan! How odd_.

Krystal rested her head in the palm of her hand and sighed. It was going to be a long day. She looked out the window. It was dark outside and the moon shone high. _In that case, it will be a long night._

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jaime was growing more and more nervous.

"So where are you from? You look like a foreigner, so I must ask!" Shigure leaned towards her, expecting an answer.

"Uhm….America." She answered.

"I see! Well then, have you seen any of my many published books? I am quite the novelist, you know, if I do say so myself. Right Tohru?"

Tohru looked over with a smile.

"Uh-Huh!" She chirped and then went back to cooking.

"Right….no I haven't read ...any...of your...books. Uhm, if you'll excuse me, I got to go find Krystal!" Jamie literally ran away from him and rushed into the dining room where the bored Krystal sat.

"Ok, I don't know about you, but that Shigure guy really creeps me out!" Jaime whispered loudly.

"Eh, he is always like that. He is a pervert, what do you expect? Have you not watched the anime? But anyway, besides that, we have to figure out what to do…"

"Right, especially since it is late and we have no idea where to go, what to do, and have NO MONEY!" Jaime was starting to panic now.

"Yeah, I know" Krystal sighed. She had been doing that a lot since they got here.

"Hmmm, and all we did was go to sleep and poof we woke up in Shigure's closet!" Jaime exasperated. She was practically pulling her hair out as she continued having her conniption.

"Hmm..where should we go to stay for the night. Or rather, for the time being until we figure out how to get out of here." Krystal asked aloud, mostly to herself being that Jaime was preoccupied at the moment.

"I know! You lovely young flowers, I mean ladies can stay here!"

Jaime shrieked and Krystal sat up as Shigure pounced into the room with a smiled spread wide across his face.

"Ok"

"WHAT!" Jaime shrieked again wide eyed at Krystal, who just continued to ignore her.

"As long as Akito is fine with that arrangement, not to mention the rest of the household members."

Shigure gave her an odd stare.

"Oh yeah, now that I think about it, where is Kyo and Yuki?" Krystal continued waiting for Shigure to come up with a response.

"Oh…Yuki is at his secret base and Kyo is on the roof. They'll be around when Tohru is finished with the cooking."

"Right, well that makes sense. I just didn't know whether Yuki would be there or at student council or whether Kyo was at the dojo or not. Ok, thanks" Krystal started to stare at the table by now, unaware that she was babbling again.

"Krystal, you babbled." Jaime said hurriedly. Krystal looked up, emotionless.

"Oh. Oops, oh well." She went on staring at the table, tired and bored.

"May I ask you a question?" Shigure asked, serious for once, as he sat down near Krystal. Jaime sat as well and both watched Shigure as he went to continue.

"How do you know so much about our family? How much do you know? And please, long story or not, do tell"

Jaime looked at Krystal and Krystal just sat there thinking.

"That was more than just one question…" Jaime replied quietly.

"Well. I don't know exactly how much I should trust you with information like that, Shigure." Krystal said, breaking the silence.

Shigure raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"And why not" He said playfully.

"Well for one, as much as I can tell, you are not a very trustworthy person. You are sneaky, like to tattle to Akito, go behind people's backs and cause mischief. Not to forget that you're selfish, and like torturing your editor for your own amusement."

Shigure stared at her.

"Really?" Jaime asked her.

"Yes, my apprentice." Krystal cracked. She turned her attention back to Shigure who seemed baffled.

"But, I guess it doesn't matter much if we tell you, so here it goes, and pay attention because I won't retell this again, got it?" She eyed Shigure who simply nodded.

"Where we came from, you and the rest of your family are characters from a manga story and from an anime titled Fruits Basket, and I have seen and read enough of the manga and anime to know a lot about each one of you. How we came to be in this world, I have no clue. We were having a sleepover, we both fell asleep, and when we woke up we were in that closet where you found us."

There was silence once more among the three of them. Jaime fiddled with the hem of her blue shirt as Krystal continued to stare at Shigure, who was rubbing his chin in thought.

"I see."

Once again there was that awkward silence.

"Well. I will have to inform Akito about the two of you being here…"

"You go do that. We will be waiting."

"Right." Shigure hurried out of the dining room as Jaime gave Krystal an odd glance.

"You're surprisingly calmer than usual…"

"Yes well, I just don't feel comfortable around Shigure. He really is sneaky and deceiving you know…"

"I don't know"

"Whatever."

The two of them sat and waited patiently, until eventually Tohru started to set the table.

"Oh, I'll help!" Jaime got up.

"Uh! You don't have to! It would be rude to let guests do the work!"

"Oh no, it's okay, we will be glad to help." Krystal said as she herself stood, reassuring Tohru.

"If you insist!" Tohru smiled, again. Her voice isn't SO bad. I guess I should just get use to it. I will be hearing more of it from now on, anyway. But she is just too damn happy all the time, Krystal thought as the three prepared the meal.

"Thank you very much for your help! I should go find Yuki to tell him it's time for dinner!" She exclaimed happily. Krystal raised an eyebrow.

_Yuki?_ "What about Kyo?" She thought aloud.

"Oh…he should be—!" Tohru started.

"On the roof...I know, I'll go get him." Krystal replied as she walked away, still puzzled. Jaime watched as Krystal disappeared, and then turned back to Tohru.

"I'll go with you!" Jaime said and they both left for the 'secret base' chatting along the way.

--

Ok, end of chapter two! I am so happy, well now, next up is chapter three!


	3. Is it just a dream?

Me: I am back!

Yuki: oh joy

Me: WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!

Yuki: It's a free country, I go as I please.

Me: moron...

Lawyer: Miss, can you please just say the disclaimer already?

Me: NEVER!

Lawyer: you have to, unless you want to be sued…..

Me: Oh, what a cruel world! Alright Alright, I don't own Fruits Baskets!

Yuki: Thank goodness

Me: SHUT UP I HATE YOU

Yuki: you big bully! –runs away-

ME: ONTO CHAPTER THREE PEOPLE!

Chapter Three

Krystal wondered about upstairs, the hallway dark and most the doors shut closed.

"Damn, how am I supposed to get to the roof?" She asked no one in particular as she slid open a random door.

"Well, that isn't it." She slid it closed with a sigh. Then, turned around only to walk into someone.

"OOF!" She cried as she fell backwards onto the wooden floor. A cloud of light orange smoke swirled around her for about a minute or so until it finally subsided to reveal a pissed off, orange cat.

"Kyo! Good, I found you! By the way, it's time for dinner" She said as she bent over, picking up the tan cargo pants and black shirt lying beside her.

Kyo blinked, his mouth hung open with confused eyes.

"Well. You're real talkative."

Kyo snapped out of his daze. "SHUDDAP!" He hissed.

"How rude! Fine, here, I am leaving before I have to see your sorry naked ass. Later." Krystal dumped the pile of clothes a top the cat and retreated to the first floor.

_Aw, I didn't get to see him in human form yet! Damn, now I will have to wait until he changes back_, she thought with a pout as she dropped back down to the dining room table.

_Huh, Jaime is gone too. I wonder were she went. _

As if on cue, Jaime slid open the doorway and entered along with Tohru and Yuki.

"Oh, Yuki! You have to meet Krystal-san as well!" Tohru's soft voice echoed. Of course, when she tried to pronounce Krystal's name, it came out more like kuristial-san.

The trio entered the dining room, causing Krystal to look up.

"Kuristial-san! This is Yuki Sohma!" Tohru said cheerfully. She didn't bother to interrupt by saying she already knew who he was, but instead just nodded.

"Oh, dinner! I'll be right back!" The brown haired girl said as she turned for the kitrchen.

"Can I help too, Tohru-chan?" Jaime asked pleadingly.

"Of course you can! Thank you so much!" Both girls went off into the kitchen, leaving Krystal and Yuki alone.

"So…" Yuki tried to start but Krystal ignored him. He wasn't one of her favorable of characters, to say the least. Yuki tried again.

"I have heard about how you and your friend came to live here and—"

"Wrong. We aren't living here. At least not yet, until Akito has decided whether or not he can 'trust' us, and either way I really could care less about that."

"Oh." Yuki was growing irritable by the strange girl's rude behavior, and she seemed to shoot down any of his attempts to start a decent conversation

_It could be worse, she could be as obnoxious and hot-tempered as that stupid cat,_ Yuki assured himself.

He settled for silently observing her for the time being. The girl had long, dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes, and was well tanned, opposite of her friend Jamie, who had dark brown hair and brown eyes with pale skin.

Though, while Jaime had a preppy style, Krystal took on a more gothic style. She wore a couple of hot pink and black jelly bands along her right wrist, and had a black corset with a semi-long black skirt to match, lace trimmed at the bottom.

She wore black eyeliner and eye shadow, her finger nails that tapped upon the wooden surface of the table were a deep blue.

_She certainly is interesting…_Yuki thought.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She spat.

"Nothing"

"You were staring at me!"

"I was only looking." _Talk about de'ja vou,_ he thought as an image a certain edgy cat flickered in his thoughts.

"Well! Dinner is ready I hope, cause my belly is calling me!" Shigure announced as he strolled into the room.

"I believe Miss Honda and Miss Jamie are going to be coming out with the meal any moment now." Yuki answered.

Shigure plopped down onto the cushion and crossed his legs. Next to enter the room was a tired and worn out looking Kyo. He silently sat on the right of Yuki, taking no notice of the three others.

_Why does he look so miserable?_ Krystal asked herself silently as she watched the orange hair boy look off at the wall, frowning.

"Dinner is ready!" Tohru cheered as she walked into the room with Shougayaki (grilled pork with ginger) in hand. Jamie followed close behind with the rice bowl.

The two passed out the meal, and then Tohru went to fetch the green tea as Jamie sat next to Krystal.

"This meal looks delicious, does it not, Krystal-chan!" Jaime spoke in a more bubbly voice, making Krystal flinch.

_Krystal-chan? What happened to just Krystal. Oh well, must be Tohru's influence or something. _

"Whatever." She mumbled, waiting to be sure when to start eating. Shigure was already digging in, the dog he was, and Yuki used his chopsticks to delicately pick up the pork. Kyo played with his chopsticks, an empty plate before him.

_Isn't he hungry?_ She wondered, feeling sad for his miserable state. It wasn't like it was raining so why was he so gloomy?

The group ate their meal rather quickly, all except the cat in the corner, which seemed to have just barely touched his food. Tohru started to clear plates, and Shigure adjusted his sitting position.

"Miss Honda, I'll help you with the dishes." Yuki stated, getting up as well. Tohru beamed and nodded her head happily. The two disappeared with a pile of dishes into the kitchen.

Krystal noticed Kyo twitch when he saw them disappear together, and then got up as well, most likely heading to the roof without a single word.

I wonder…Krystal began to drift into thoughts but was pulled away by a certain dog's loud and ridiculous sing song voice.

"Oh I am so full from that delicious home cooked meal! Ah, the bliss of having a full stomach!"

Jaime just stared at Shigure and then nodded, out of politeness, yet still seemed a bit wary when it came to Shigure. As for Krystal, she just sat there bored, until a question popped into her head.

"Hey, what is the plan for us?" She questioned in an impatient tone. She was eager to know what Akito had in store for the two, obviously something unpleasant, as always to be expected from the shim.

"Eh?"

"The phone call with Akito? Remember? What's the decision?" She asked again, slightly aggravated by his poor listening skills.

"Oh yes! About that, Akito said that for tonight, you two shall stay here. Then tomorrow, he would like to see you." He pointed at Krystal.

"What about me?" Jaime spoke up.

"Hm…I guess you be staying here with me!" Shigure said with a broad smile. Jaime gave a weak smile in return.

"Why not met both of us at once?" Krystal demanded more than asked.

"Well, what Akito says goes, no questioning about it! It isn't like you will be gone for long, though." Shigure answered, ignoring her rude tone.

His face turned serious as he leaned over the table his eyes set on Krystal.

"But, in any case…I suggest you show respect, be polite, and only speak when asked when in Akito's presence." Shigure warned her. She gave him a sarcastic laugh and leaned back.

"You know, it isn't like I don't know who I am dealing with." She spat. She got up from the table as well and dragged Jaime up and out into the other room with her. Shigure watched them walk out of the room and then leaned up against the wall behind his seat.

He smirked. 'She really is something, huh?' He recalled the phone conversation a half hour earlier, his mind racing.

'So Shigure, What is it this time? I hope you didn't call for something stupid, though it isn't like I should expect anything beyond that.'

Akito's low, rasped voice echoed into the phone, sending chills up and down his spine. Akito seemed to have that type of effect on people. He brushed it off and began to speak.

'I called to inform you of the two outsiders I have found in my house.'

'And what were they doing there? I don't recall allowing you to invite any other outsider besides that Honda bitch.'

'I didn't have much a choice. They suddenly appeared in my closet, and have no idea how they came here. As in, to Japan.'

'Pity, two brainless idiots, did you throw them out of your house, then?' Akito asked boredly.

'Actually…I did not. That is no way to treat two young women, you know.' Shigure said playfully. Akito growled.

'Great, two more whores in your house. I suppose you served them tea as well?' Akito said in a sarcastic tone.

'Tohru took care of that part. But, about them, they know. About the curse, that us.'

There was a pause on the other line.

'What is more is that I have a suspicion that they know a lot more than just that, as well.' Shigure continued. He waited for Akito to answer.

'What are there names?'

'So far I have learned that one goes by Jaime and the other Krystal, both from America.'

'America, so they really are brainless idiots? How sad…Do you have any idea how much they know?'

'I am not sure, but they know enough, I can say that. And apparently, it seems one knows a lot more about us than the other.'

'Really. Well then, I shall meet with her first, and see what the little wrench knows. But what about the other..?'

'It is safe to say that there is no threat when it comes to the other.'

'Very well then. Make sure the first bitch is at the estate by noon tomorrow, and the other can stay there at the house. She will arrive, and visit me alone, understood?'

'Indeed, my dear Akito. It is understood.'

'You sicken me' Akito spat as he hung up on the dog, who smirked as he placed the phone onto its holder.

Shigure brushed a hand threw his hair as he stood up, coming back to the present from his thoughts.

'Only time will tell the result of the visit' He thought, as he made his way back into his private office.

"Krystal! We get to stay! Maybe we will get to meet each of the Zodiac!" Jaime exclaimed happily.

"I suppose so…" Krystal replied, drifting in and out of thoughts.

'What did Akito have up his sleeve? And the dog? Were they scheming something?'

"Hey, what's wrong? You've been acting…distant and off since we got here." Jaime said softly, coming closer to her friend.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, it's just I can't help but think of how everything is so…odd?" Krystal struggle to explain, but was at a loss for words so she gave up trying.

"Well, I can agree with you on that! I mean, although I was disappointed at first about being in Fruits Basket, I kind of gotten to enjoy it here! And everything is so crazy! I mean, anime characters! In the flesh!" Jaime was bouncy up and down at her own words.

"Calm down, already."

"But, don't you agree? Come on, you would have to be INSANE not to agree at how amazing it is that we are actually here in Fruits Basket!"

"Well…you're right. It is pretty awesome. But it's too..."

"Good to be true!' Jaime finished her sentence. Then stood back, in shock.

"Uh-oh! What if we wake up tomorrow and it will all be a dream! Ag! And we never got to meet any of the other characters! Like Haru!" Jaime was growing panicky again.

"Probably. That sounds like a logical reason. We very well might be sleeping." Krystal thought. _It does make sense…_

"BUT I DON'T WANT IT TO BE A DREAM!" Jaime went carrying on.

"WELL I GUESS THAT IS JUST TOO DAMN BAD!" Krystal yelled back. She paused, a bit shocked at her burst, and then turned away.

"YOU ARE SO MEAN AND INCONSIDERATE!" Jaime shouted back. Krystal turned around, annoyed.

"And you're acting like a spoiled brat."

"WELL MAYBE I AM"

"I don't care"

"MEANIE!"

"Grow up"

"BITCH!"

"WHORE!"

"SLUT!"

"HOE!"

The girls were at each other's necks, but their fighting was no longer out of anger, but out of their own amusement. They smiled wickedly as they shouted at each other.

"PAIN IN THE ASS!"

"JACK ASS!"

"SMART ASS!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU!" The two collapsed to the floor on top of each other laughing hysterically. Their laughter died down to complete silence once they realized the small crowd they had attracted.

Krystal jumped up and brushed pretend dust off her shirt and then walked past them and out the door. Jaime sat on the floor looking up at the three rather confused individuals who were giving both her and Krystal odd stares.

"Hee-hee! Hi!" Jaime said with a weak laugh as she slowly got to her feet. Yuki blinked, Tohru tilted her head in confusion, and Shigure stepped forward.

"Oh, who knew how outgoing and lively such a young flower like your self could be! We will have much fun tomorrow, I guarantee!" He put an arm around her shoulders causing her to grow nervous.

PUNCH

"Don't be crude."

"OWW! YUKI HOW COULD YOU!"

"You deserved it." Yuki said as he straightened up and turned to Tohru.

"Shall we study for that midterm tomorrow?" He asked sweetly to Tohru.

"Oh! Yes! Thank you so much Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed as Yuki took her hand and they both went up the stairs, most likely heading for their rooms to get their materials.

Jaime looked on at the pair with a confused look. _Now I know that isn't how the manga and anime showed them, _she thought as she went over to the couch and plopped down. Shigure had crawled away to an unknown place in the house and she decided to drift to sleep, being that she felt so exhausted.

In the far corner of the room, leaning on a doorway, a cat stood with a mixed up expression upon his face. He bowed his head down as he walked across the room.

"Eh!" Jaime sat up as she saw Kyo appear out of almost no where. He only gave her a quick glance, and then ignored her entirely as he walked out the front door. She sighed and lay back down.

_I wonder if this really is all a dream…_She thought as she slowly allowed herself to fall into slumber.

Ahh…I feel so accomplished! Ahaha, no not really, but hey I got chappy three done and up! Whew!

Yuki: not like you have THAT much work to do. It is just a stupid story….

Me: you know what, you are starting to really piss me off, and pissing me off isn't a very wise decision, you shim!

Yuki: I am not a shim! I am a him!

Me: suuure

Yuki: -fume fume-

Me: hahah, now you see how I feel! Now go away…

Yuki: my pleasure –leaves-

Ok! Anyway! Hope you enjoyed chap. Three! And now to start on chapter four….hmm I wonder how long this will take.

Next chapter we get to Visit Akito as well and new problems surface for our two friends! Anyway bye bye!


	4. An chat with the cat

Me: Konnichiwa! I am back! I know y'all missed me! Haha, sorry bout the long wait, but I do have a life people…and finals are coming up, ugh!

Yuki: Idiot, I doubt anyone missed you…

Me: For the five-hundred freaking time, GO AWAY!

Yuki: pah! Like you can make me…and you have a life? I never would have guessed…

Me: -fume fume fume-

Yuki: you really are no better than that stupid cat, -smirks-

Kyo: WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID CAT, YA DAMN RAT!

Yuki: who else, baka neko…

Kyo: WHY YOU—! I OUTTA KNOCK YOU THREW THE ROOF, PRISSY BOY!

Me: Woot Woot! Go Kyo! Kick Em! Punch Em! Beat the crap out of him!

Yuki: Will you be quiet!

Me: -sticks tongue out at him-

Kyo: PREPARE TO BE PULVERIZED, RATBOY! –lunges at kyo-

Me: -cheers-

Hatori: -walks in-

Me: HATORI!

Hatori: …..

Me: …soooo why are you heeeeree?

Hatori: ...the lawyer got sick. So…I am here to fill in for him. Now say the disclaimer.

Me: do I have to? –puppy dog eyes-

Hatori: yes. and stop doing that.

Me: what? this? –PUPPY DOG EYES!-

Hatori: ….. Fine I will do it for you then. She does not own Fruits Basket or the characters except Jaime and Krystal.

Me: awwww no fair!-cries-

Hatori: too bad and stop crying.

Me: Shigure was right! You ruin all the fun! But anyway, enjoy chapter four!

Hatori: -looks over at Yuki and Kyo fighting- ….?

Me: same old, same old.

Hatori: ….-shrugs and walks away-

CHAPTER FOUR!

The evening was coming to an end as the sky turned from its mixture of brilliant oranges, reds, yellows, and pinks, to the dark blue and black of night. Crickets chirped as a warm breeze sailed through the air, sending her dirty blonde locks to off to the side.

She enjoyed the peacefulness of being outside, alone, in the dark. It was calm with no one around to bother her, no one to worry about as she swung her legs to and fro from the edge of the wooden porch.

There wasn't much to look at here in the front yard. Just the faded yellow stone path, and the many bushes, shrubs and trees that surrounded Shigure's house. _Just like in the story_, she thought.

She leaned back, looking up at the billions of stars that twinkled high above, thinking.

_This is so wild! Here I am in the world of an anime/manga series able to meet the characters up close and in person! It's crazy! _

_Of course, she continued. This could all just be some insanely awesome dream. It has got to be! These characters, Kyo Yuki and Shigure, are all made up! They don't really exist! _

_Yes it is all a dream! I will wake up in no time, no worries. I guess I should just go with the flow and make the best of it until then. _

She had zoned out a while ago and was completely oblivious when Kyo had come outside and surprisingly taken a seat next to her.

Kyo gave her an odd look, and then waved a hand in front of her frozen face.

"Hey, anyone in that head of yours?" He joked as she blinked back to reality.

"Huh?" She replied giving him a confused look.

"Nevermind," he answered staring out into the front yard, though as she had discovered before, there wasn't much to see.

Krystal straightened up and studied Kyo. His fiery orange-red hair blew in the breeze, his bangs didn't quite cover his crimson eyes though. His skin was tan and he held up a lean yet sort of scrawny figure. Though, he was much more muscular compared to Yuki.

_Yuki,_ she thought. She didn't like him very much even before she came here, and her opinion hadn't changed. But what seemed to amuse her most about him is that he really did look like a girl! It would have been hard for anyone who didn't know him before hand to tell whether he was male or female.

"Hah, that shim," She thought aloud without thinking.

"Huh?" Kyo asked confused.

"Ah! Nothing! Forget what I said." Krystal spoke fast in panic. She didn't want him thinking that she was calling him, as in Kyo, a shim!

"Whatever," Kyo replied. He leaned against the wall, a small frown crossing his lips as he continued to do, just about absolutely nothing besides sit and stare out into the night.

She tilted her head and studied him again. _In person, he certainly is hotter than in the anime and manga combined_, she thought dreamily. She snapped out of her thoughts when a question rose inside her.

"Say, how come you are being so calm and all?" Kyo looked at her raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well. Look, for one you aren't yelling at me or calling me stupid or anything!"

"Was I suppose to?"

"Well…no, I wouldn't like you to call me stupid or that but you just seem so calm. And…depressed?" He stared at her.

"What is your point?"

"Just, you aren't avoiding me or making any harsh remarks and stuff."

"Like I said, am I supposed to?"

"Depends on what your normal attitude is." She answered.

"I wouldn't know. At least not now…" Kyo gave her another weird look and she just shrugged it off and looked away. Then an idea came to mind.

"Hey, has Tohru met all of the Zodiac members." Kyo gave her a surprised look before answering.

"Uh…yea I think so, why?"

"Well, I need to have a sense of where I am in this world." She continued.

"…where you are? You are here, at Shigure's house. That's where, moron." He said in a annoyed tone, although he really wasn't annoyed.

"I know that. I meant as in where in the story." She answered. Her reply was followed by another confused expression from Kyo.

"…story?" That's right, he doesn't know how I got here, only Shigure and Yuki were there when I explained.

"To put it short and simple, me and Jaime were randomly thrown into this world against our will and from where we came from, you and the rest of the Sohmas, including all the other people at school and Tohru, were characters from an anime/manga series."

She watched as Kyo went from confused, to even more confused and then to uncertainty.

"What? Are you insane? No way in hell! That's just stupid!" He choked out.

"Yes well, believe it or not it is true. How else would I be able to tell so much about your family, did you think?"

"You could be stalking us." Krystal fell off the edge of the porch to the ground, her face frozen in a surprised and hurt expression. She was on her knees, with her head down, sulking.

"How can you be so cruel!" She cried, fake tears appearing on her face. Of course, Kyo didn't need to know that they were false, she chuckled inside her head at this and continued sniffling.

Kyo jumped up and started stumbling over what to say and do.

"Ahh..a…a..hey! no need to cry about it! Come on, look I am sorry! Just…just stop crying!" he said to her in a panicked voice.

She looked up at him, with watery eyes. Then, wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek.

"you…you're sorry?" She sniffled. Kyo bent down in exhaustion.

"yea…I am sorry…are you gunna stop crying now?" he said in a low voice.

She rubbed at her moistened eyes and sprang back up.

"YUPE!" She sang as she skipped into the house as if nothing happened, leaving Kyo blinking in confusion, still on his hands and knees on the porch.

She stepped into the living room and saw Jamie on the couch sleeping. Her hair was tossed about her shoulders and she let out a little snore.

'haha, no matter how much she denies it, she still snores,' Krystal thought as she went over to the couch and sat down. Her eye lids felt heavy as the weight of her lack of sleep pushed down on her. She let out a quiet yawn.

'maybe….just a little nap wouldn't hurt….' She thought as she began to lie down and get comfortable in her place on the floor. 'even if I wake up to reality….it was nice while it lasted.' She let out another small yawn before submitting herself into a deep sleep.

Me: Ok ok, I know it is short, but I have been busy with reports and papers and studying so bear with me!

Yuki: Like studying really helps you, what with all those F-'s you receive…

Me: IN ONE CLASS, GIRLY MAN!

Yuki: still, you're a failure…

Me: like I said before…IN ONE CLASS! And its not like I don't do my homework…I'll just slip by with a D or C….hopefully…

Yuki: -breathes in and mutters- failure…

Me: WELL YOU KNOW WHAT AT LEAST I AM NOT A FAILURE AT LIFE LIKE YOU! SO YOU CAN JUST CRAWL BACK TO THAT DARK ROOM AND CRY SOME MORE YOU SHE-MALE!

Yuki: how dare you talk about my personal business!

Me: oh just shut up and go sneak into Tohru's room to try on more of her lipstick….

Yuki: OOU

Me: Whoa….you…you really do that?

Yuki: …..

Tohru: Yuuuuki! My Strawberry Scented Lipstick is missing! Can you help me find it, please? –yells from other room-

Me and Yuki: ……..

Me: -bents over laughing hysterically. Crying.

Yuki: the gaspeth. My secret is revealed…what do I do? I know! –runs away crying and slams his room door shut-

Me: -still laughing-

Kyo: -just walked in- what the hell are you laughing about…freak..

Me: -wiping tears- aahh…..so Kyo, do you have any secrets you would like to share?

Kyo: Oo

Me: …. I'll give you catnip…

Kyo: …..how much… -gives the interested suspicious eye-

Me: -lifts a fair amount in a small baggie-

Kyo: -starts to go all crazy eyed and pounces on me, snatching the cat nip- "ITS MINE ALL MINE! MUAHAHAH! –tumbles around on floor with it-

Me: So Kyo….is it true you sneak into Tohru's room and read her diary?

Kyo: uh huh –sniff sniff-

Me: is it true that you have spotted Yuki trying on the many short short skirts she owns?

Kyo: uh huh…he looked really red when I walked in on him when he was applying the eye shadow though..-sniff sniff-

Me: -laughing- ok..now what is one of the most embarrassing things that have happened to you?

Kyo: -playing with the baggie rolling around- I tried to eat Yuki once –sniff- due to my cat instincts and by the time I –sniff- came around –sniff sniff- I was –sniff- chewing on his hair –sniff- and there was a lot of drool –sniff-

Me: mental imaging XD –laughing so hard she is having trouble breathing-

Kyo: -rolls and doesn't see the stairs where he ends up tumbling off and down them-

Me: OKAY! I CAN BREATH AGAIN! So next time around, Chapter 5 will be up and posted and if you want to ask Kyo some more questions, feel free to write em in the reviews. Don't worry about him not answering them, for it is a guarantee that I will be able to get him high enough off of kitty-nip to spill. Okay! Hope you enjoyed! Ja'ne!


	5. A day with Shigure

Me: HELLO PPL! YA MISS ME!

Yuki: psh of course they didn't.

Me: . for once can u just NOT comment on everything I saw?

Yuki: -sticks out tongue-

Me: oh yeah, real mature…

Yuki: well im not the one who drugged up Kyo

Me: uh! One time! One time!

Yuki: still…just look at him. For once, I actually feel pity for that stupid cat

Kyo: -still rolling around playing with sack of catnip-

Hatori: what is going on here? –eyeing kyo-

Me: nothing!

Yuki: she gave him catnip and now he is high

Hatori: -sigh, goes over and snatches catnip away-

Kyo: awwww! My catnip….

Hatori: it was for your own good, Kyo…

Me: Yuki, Hatori! You ruin all my fun!

Hatori: stop complaining.

Kyo: What the hell is going on? What's Hatori doing here?

Hatori: Nice to see you back to your senses.

Kyo: huh?

Yuki: you were drugged…

Kyo: ….

Yuki: catnip…

Kyo: Aw HELL! DAMN YOU AUTHOR!

Me: teehee you know you liked it!

Kyo, Yuki and Hatori: …..

Me: anyway onto the fifth chapter? Yupe! I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters cept Jaime and Krystal. ENJOY! Now I gotta run from an angry little kitten! –runs away-

Kyo: hey? Come back here!

Hatori: amazing..she said the disclaimer all by herself..

Yuki: so I noticed…im leaving..

Hatori: -follows Yuki out-

CHAPTER FIVE!

Krystal opened her eyes slowly as light streaked in threw the windows. She grumbled as she lifted herself into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes with balled fists.

"Damn I hate getting up…" She murmured as she threw the blankets that covered her over to the side. She opened an eye and then the other, studying her surroundings.

"So…it wasn't a dream…" She thought aloud as she blinked a couple times. She was in Shigure's living room, just were she had fell asleep last night, well except now she was on the couch.

"Jaime!" She looked around, no Jaime in sight. This caused her to jump off the couch and walked around a bit.

It didn't take long for her to notice the muffled voices drifting from the kitchen along with the smell of eggs cooking. She stepped into the kitchen and was greeted by Jaime and Tohru.

"Ah! You're up Kurisitial-san!" Tohru exclaimed happily.

"Morning sleepy head!" Jaime added the same cheerful expression upon her face.

Krystal gave them a blank look before moving over to the table in the dining room.

"She isn't a morning person…" She explained to a worried Tohru, who nodded, an understanding smile crossing her lips.

"Ah! Yuki is the same way in the morning! It's pretty funny to watch him stumbling around, he can be such a goof…OH! I am sorry! I shouldn't talk about him like that!"

"It's alright, Tohru-chan! Hmm..but Tohru-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"What is up with you and Yuki? You dating or something?" Tohru immediately blushed at the question and became suddenly interested in her cooking.

"Uh!"

"HA! That's a yes!" Tohru smiled and then turned back at Jaime and nodded.

"I am so happy for you!" Jaime said as she hugged the girl.

"Uhm! Thank you!" Jaime let go of the flustered girl and decided to let her finish her cooking while she talked to Krystal while they still had their privacy.

She opened the traditional Japanese sliding door and peered into the room. She spotted Krystal staring out into the morning with a far off gaze upon her face.

"Uhm, Krystal-chan?" Jaime asked, getting the girl's attention as she snapped back to reality.

"Must you add the –chan?" Jaime laughed nervously but shrugged it off as she sat down.

"So much for it being a dream…huh?" She said quietly. Krystal nodded her head.

"Yeah. I tried pinching my arm before. It hurt. So, no. I guess we really are stuck here, in this anime universe…"

"Hm" The two of them sat in silence, both deep in thought.

_I wonder if we will ever get back home?_ The question lingered in both their thoughts but neither bothered to say it aloud.

"So I found out that Yuki and Tohru-chan are dating." Krystak looked up.

"Huh. That explains a lot…" She mumbled, but nothing more. _Now I see why Kyo is so sad…she chose Yuki. But, she is supposed to be with Kyo! This is wrong! The story doesn't go this way…._Krystal thought, her brow furrowing.

"What's wrong?" Krystal looked up at her friend, a look of concern filled Jaime's eyes.

"Nothing…I was just thinking. About what you said…"

"Oh…yeah, I was too and I thought that it was the other guy Tohru ends up with in the series.."

"It is."

There was another wave of silence. So then what does this mean, Jaime and Krystal thought.

They were pulled out of their thoughts when Shigure entered the room.

"Ah! Good morning my two new little flowers? Have a good sleep?" He plopped himself at the head of the table, placing his newspaper beside him.

"Good morning, Shigure!" Jaime replied in a bright chipper voice. Krystal just grumbled something inaudible.

"Not much of a morning person, hmmm?" Shigure leaned over near Krystal, earning him a glare that sent him back into his previous position.

"Well, either way, today you will be going to the main house, via Ha'ri. If your lucky, he might let you drive, do you have a license?"

"I highly doubt Hatori would let a stranger drive his car, regardless if they have a license or not…"

"AH! YOU SPOKEN! YOU HEAR THAT SHE HAS GRACED US WITH HER BEAUTIFUL MELODIC VOICE!" He shouted in cheer as he slung an arm around Jaime who responded with a sweat drop.

POW

Krystal smirked at Shigure who was now writhering on the floor in pain.

"So cruel!" He whispered, crying.

"Damn pervert." Kyo mumbled as he took a seat next to Krystal, but neither spoke. Just then Tohru came stumbling into the room with a pan of eggs in one hand and a stack of glass plates in the other. Jaime rushed over to her side, snatching the plates before they fell over.

"Thank you!"

"No sweat." With Jaime's help, Tohru was able to set up breakfast without fail and by the time they finished Yuki had come down to join them.

Kyo stayed silent as Yuki sat next to Tohru on the opposite side. He still had a glazed look in his eyes indicating that he hadn't fully awaken just yet.

"Idiot, I bet he crashed into a million doors on the way here…" Krystal muttered with another smirk, imaging Yuki stupidly crashing into the walls and doors of the Sohma household.

In less than a mila second a hand threw through the air, aimed in her direction. Kyo's eyes widened.

"MOVE!" He shouted as he pushed her out of the way. Unfortunately he didn't get out of the way in time himself and ended up rubbing the top of his head from Yuki's smack.

"DAMN RAT! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! WEREN'T YOU ASLEEP BEFORE!"

"Stupid cat, your voice woke me up."

"STILL YOU ALMOST HIT HER!" He shouted as he pointed a finger towards Krystal. Yuki blinked and then gaze at the girl who was just lifting herself off the floor, her hair covering her eyes.

"Oh! I am sorry Miss Krystal. I must have mistaken you for that stupid cat…" He said in an apologetic tone.

It was silent for a moment until Krystal shot up from her spot and ran over to Yuki. She punched him square in the jaw with a clenched fist.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed as she sent Yuki flying threw the paper door.

"Oh my house!" Shigure cried. Kyo sat there, shocked as Tohru ran over to Yuki's side and Jaime chuckled. She knew how her friend hated Yuki, and the fact that he insulted her by mistaking her voice for a man's was all too good a reason to send him flying.

"Asshole." She murmured as she took a bite of her scrambled egg, totally oblivious of the reactions of those around her. Honestly she didn't care, as far as she knew, it felt good to finally punch the stuck-up rat, that and he really did deserve it.

After that incident everything seemed to calm down. Yuki glared at her for the rest of breakfast as Kyo smirked. Then the three went to get changed into their school uniforms and were on their way.

"Well, Hatori should be here any moment now!" Shigure said a-matter-of-factly. As if on queue the door bell rang and Shigure skipped over to greet his friend.

"Jaime…are you going to be alright here? All alone with…(she gulped as she sneaked a glance at the novelists back) that pervert?"

Jaime gave a laugh as she waved her hand.

"Nonsense! I will be fine! If anything happens I will just go lock myself in the bathroom or something! Just be careful with Akito. I may not be totally informed on the whole Fruits Basket thing, but I'm not stupid…be careful and come back in one piece, for my sake." She told her friend as she patted her shoulder.

Krystal shrugged.

"I will try, ill try. But if I explode in that bitch's face, it isn't my fault!" She exclaimed.

"Ahem…Miss Krystal, shall we go now?" The stoic voice of the doctor echoed in the hallway. She turned to face the sea horse and smiled.

"Ah! Hatori! Nice to meet you in the flesh!" She stated as she put out her hand. He looked down at it with a slightly confused expression, but other than that he remained emotionless.

"Right…" She retracted her hand. I am in Japan now! She scolded herself. With that she bowed to him slightly and then straightened back up.

"It's a pleasure as well…" He said in a dead pan tone.

"Ha'ri, must you be so tense to the little delicate flower? You'll scare her!" He whined.

"She is hardly delicate or little" Jaime put in, Krystal just huffed as she walked past the two adults and paused at the door.

"Can we go now? I would like to get this over with..." Krystal said. She wasn't the least bit intimidated by the doctor. After all, she did know a lot more than he was aware of about him.

"She has a point. We'll I will be leaving now. We will be back shortly…hopefully. Don't do anything perverted to the other young girl, Shigure…" Hatori warned the dog before walking out the door and to his car.

Shigure sighed.

"He has no trust in me! The pity! And I thought he was my friend!" The dog carried on.

"Well, now that they are gone how about we go and have some fun!" Shigure said with a smile all too innocent.

"Like what?"

"Hmm…." Shigure stood up straight and put a hand to his chin.

"FLY A KITE!" He shouted in a joyful sing song voice. Jaime gave him an odd look, but of course the dog totally ignored her expression and dashed to the phone.

"and to make it all the more fun, I'LL CALL AYA!"

Before he could dial the number a loud banging was heard upon the door. Jaime went over and slid it open to reveal a young lady, possibly in her mid 20s looking frantic as her eyes darted nervously around.

"IS SENSEI HERE!" She exclaimed.

"You mean Shgiure? He is right over there!" Jaime answered, pointing to the 27 year old in the grey kimono. In the blink of an eye the short brown haired woman dashed to shigure and was shaking him by his collar.

"THE DEADLINE SHIGURE! THE DEADLINE! I NEED THOSE 200 PAGES TODAY!"

Jaime tilted her head confused.

"Oh right, Mii! I'll get right on that…" He answered weakly. He looked over at Jaime who still was confused.

"Oh yes. Jaime, this is my editor Mii-Chan!" HE introduced. Mii let go of the writer and politely bowed to Jaime, who bowed as well.

"Pleasure to met you!" Jaime squeaked. Mii responded the same before going back to Shigure and dragging him to his office by the neck.

"Oh dear, Jaime! It seems I won't be able to have fun with you after all! I hope you don't get upsetttttt!" His cries were muffled once his office door closed.

_Well at least I won't have to deal with the pervert. But what to do? Jaime looked around the house. _

_I guess I can do some chores for Tohru, and lighten her load!_

With that, Jaime went in search for the cleaning supplies while Mii held Shigure hostage in his own office until he got the 200 pages he needed done and turned in.

END OF CHAP. FIVE!

Me: Muahaha! I did it, one more completed chapter! I so rule…

Yuki: Don't get so cocky, you still did not really get anywhere in this story. Jeez, all we know so far is that these two stupid girls are stuck in our universe and they don't know how to get back and that Kyo is being a moron, sulking and me and Miss Honda are going out.

Me: So..

Yuki: What is the problem? Where is this story going?

Me: hmm…that is a very good question…Well the problem is, is that the story isn't going the way it should be and the girls need to find a way to get home.

Yuki: well that's dull…

Me; SHUT UP! LETS SEE U TRY AND MAKE A STORY!

Yuki: I don't feel like it..

Me: grr

Yuki: moron…do you even know where you are going with this story?

Me: …..

Yuki: -sweatdrop- I take that as a no…

Me: Well I have an idea! I just don't know how to end it…the rest will go smoothly though, and then the ending will magically pop into my head when it comes…

Yuki: your sense of logic sucks..

Me: SHUT UP! Jeez, go away..i don't like you…no one does!

Machi: ….

Me: HEY where the hell did you come from?

Yuki: She was here the whole time? Didn't you notice?

Me: …..

Machi: …..

Yuki: I guess not…come on Machi, let's go..

Machi: ……

Me: Hey! She doesn't like you, leave her alone!

Yuki: She does to like me! Don't you read the manga!

Me: -sticks out tongue- yes, but this is MY story, and my little realm, and right now she doesn't like you! Plus ur supposed to be with Tohru, right? Tohru?

Tohru: YES! SORRY! SORRY!

Me: shut up. Now just agree with me and nod your head.

Tohru: uhm..ok…

Kyo: HEY! DON'T MAKE HER DO STUFF SHE DOESN'T WANT TO! SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE WITH THAT DAMN RAT IF SHE DOESN'T FEEL LIKE IT!

Me: Jeez, they just pop up out of no where…but…that's alright because it is Kyo! And not that stupid Yuki!

Yuki: I HEARD THAT!

Kyo?

Me: well anyway, Kyo, Yuki dissed Shishou, go kick him or something..

Yuki: I DID NOT!

Kyo: You better not have!

Yuki: Stupid cat, not like you could do anything…

Kyo: OH YEAH, EAT THIS RATBOY! –yuki and kyo start beating each other up-

Tohru: Uh!

Haru: Tohru, don't bother, just watch and observe….

Me: HARU! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!

Haru: hm…a mystery…

Me, Tohru, and lets not forget Machi: ……

Me: anyway…YEA KYO KICK HIS ASS!

Tohru: uh….

Machi: ….

Haru: …moo, I am hungry, cya.– Haru disappears.

Hatori: This is ridiculous. –takes out needle and injects it into Kyo's arm without being seen-

Kyo: ooooo...-falls on knees looking up at sky, his pupils are diolated

Me: HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!

Hatori: SOMEONE had to do something…-puts away stuff in his handy dandy briefcase-

Me: What did you do to him?

Hatori: ….a sedative…

Me: YOU MEAN YOU DRUGGED HIM UP!

Hatori: he'll be back to normal in an hour or two…

Kyo: oooo pretty flowers!

Me: oh great…

Yuki: Hah, stupid cat…

Kyo: -runs over to Yuki and hits him in a pathetic way- Bad mousey!

Yuki: -blinks-

Tohru: poor Kyo! –runs over and …takes care of him I guess..-

Me: dammit, there goes my amusement….

Hatori: sadist…

ME: AM NOT!

Hatori: -gives a misbelieving look and leaves-

Me: Well until next time, SEE YA!


	6. Meeting with Akito

Me: hello people! I'm back!

Yuki: finally…

Me: shut up. Well… Yes I know it's been a long wait, but I was busy! But I finally got chappy six done!

Momiji: YAY!

Me: yupe! –hugs momiji-

Momiji: -turns to rabbit-

Yuki: where did you come from!

Me: I was here the whole ti—

Yuki: I am talking to momiji…

Me: oh I let him in here cause he is awesome!

Momiji: YAY IM AWESOME!

Yuki: …..

Me: unlike you…

Yuki: then why do you keep me in here!

Me: because I hate you. Teehee! –runs off-

Momiji: Moo-chan does not own Fruits Basket or the characters! Thank you to all her fans for reading this fic, and enjoy the next chapt—OH CANDY! –runs away as well-

Yuki: --.--

CHAPTER SIX!

The car ride to the Sohma house was quiet. Krystal glanced at Hatori, who held his emotionless expression and was concentrating on the road. She sighed and looked out at the window, watching the trees and bushes fly past.

Finally, the bushes and trees gave way to a huge wall, and soon after she watched as the car pulled into the main gates and was parked in one of the spaces near what she assumed was Hatori's house.

"Miss Krystal…" She paused after unbuckling her seat belt, and saw Hatori turn his cold gaze to her. His olive green eyes burned holes in her as he continued.

"When you met with Akito, refrain from—"

"Speaking unless he asks, don't be rude, and be careful because he might be in a bad mood and you won't want to witness one of his famous temper tantrums. Yeah yeah I get it."

Hatori's eyes widened slightly at her response. _Shigure told me she knew of our curse and about our family, but how much does she really know? Hopefully nothing goes out of line with this meeting. _

Hatori then pushed open the car door and got out, proving their conversation had come to an end. He walked in front of her as they walked past the Japanese styled houses to Akito's quarters. Finally they entered the house at the far end of the estate and walking down the long dark hallway.

Hatori stopped at the paper door and turned to look at Krystal.

"Wait here a moment." Hatori slid open the door, and stepped inside the room. It was a quick motion, so she couldn't see much of the room when he entered.

Krystal waited patiently, looking around and observing her surroundings. _He will probably act all superior against me. Thinking since he is 'god' that he has control over someone like me, what an idiot, I swear if he pulls that kind of control freak crap I'll—_

The paper door slid open as the doctor walked out. He nodded and walked past her as she heard a faint voice call her name from within the room.

"You may enter." She stepped up to the door and slid it open. It was surprisingly dark inside, and the only light in the room came from the opening of the porch, where who she assumed was Akito sprawled upon with his back to her.

She closed the door and walked to the center. Her feet were cold as they made their way to the middle of the room; the wood floor creaked under her weight. _Dammit, I wish I could have worn my shoes, its freezing here!_ She knelt down in the middle and waited for the 'god' to finally do something.

She heard a faint screeching of the wood, and imagined Akito stroking one of his long nails along it; the thought made her twitch, literally. Finally, in what seemed like forever, Akito rose from his spot and glided over to the chair that sat in front of her.

"Miss Krystal…" A low and cold voice spoke to her. The god peered at her through dark black eyes, a face pale white, with strands of dark black hair falling over it in a messy way. An evil grin was placed on the god's lips.

"I am Akito Sohma, the head of the Sohma family. It is a pleasure to meet you." Akito introduced but the voice was nothing near friendly. The god studied her, those dead eyes searching her for anything to possibly use against her. The god leaned back in the chair.

"Such a rude girl, not even responding with a 'yes it's a pleasure'."

Words dripped with venom as the god criticized her. She just continued to stare back at the god making Akito narrow its eyes in frustration, seeing that none of his words fazed her.

"You think you can come strutting in her and then showing disrespect to someone like me? You rotten bitch, you are hardly even listening!" the god was losing patience with the girl already.

"You're the one who called me here, so cut the high and mighty crap and tell me why I am here?" She said bored.

"Heh. Why you are here? It is very simple. I have come to know that you and another bitc—girl, have shown up at that dog's house. That and both know of our curse."

"Yes that is correct."

"But you, Krystal….I think there is more you know about us than you have cared to tell."

Krystal blinked and then nodded in confirmation.

"Yea, so you want to know what I know, right? And then maybe you can brain suck me of all the information and then send me away with no memory right?"

Akito smirked. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I know how you are, and I also am aware of the fact that Hatori has the ability to erase people's memories."

"I wonder how you acquired such information. Are you a stalker? Stalking me and my Zodiac, hmm?"

"Very funny..." she replied sarcastically. Akito smirked.

"Stupid girl…" Krystal responded with a heavy glare. _What an ass…well I agreed to come here for one reason…might as well ask now. _

"I only came here because I needed to ask you something…" She started, taking a glance at the god. He raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Go on…"

She tried to hold back laughter as she blurted out the next sentence.

"Are you a man or woman?"

Akito furrowed eyebrows in anger, glaring at her as she sat there, smiling and waiting.

"You moron, can you not see I am a man?"

"Not everything is as it seems…" She replied.

"Are you insulting me?"

"Just answer the question you IDIOT!"

"I should have your memory erased and on top of that forbid you to see any of the Sohmas again!"

"Sorry, but you don't own me. You don't have the right to do anything to me, memory erasing included!" Krystal stood, fists clenched.

"I am god! You can't defy me!" _How did I know this was coming?_

"Reality check, you aren't MY god and so I WILL defy you!"

"YOU STUPID TWIT!"

"YOU SHIM!"

"What did you say, you disgusting wench?" Akito narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth . Their faces were inches apart, each holding the others shirt collar/kimono.

"I called you a SHIM! Tell me oh mighty one, which is the correct term? Arrogant bitch or selfish greedy bastard?"

Akito sent a fist in her face, making her stumble, but she recovered the blow.

"ANSWER IT DAMMIT!" Krystal pounded a fist into Akito's stomach. Akito doubled over, hissing, yet gave no other reply.

"So you are a woman huh?

"Shut up!"

"I knew it. Huh, that's interesting…that helps me a lot. Only Hatori, Shigure, Ayame and Kureno know about your true gender, right?"

"How do you know Kureno!"

And lets see, it also explains the whole 'Akito has hatred towards all woman' thing right? Explains why you pushed Rin out the window, causing her to be hospitalized? And attacked little Kisa just because Hiro loved her…oh but what about the Hatori incident? Hmm..maybe you meant to have Kana be hit by the vase but forgot Hatori was in the way…you always hated it when the Juunishi loved someone other than yourself…"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"I take that as I yes. You know, you should really stop acting like a spoiled little girl all the time, it's really irritating."

"SHUT UP!"

"No need to scream, I am right here…" _I guess that means I am in the manga, huh?_

"LEAVE ME! GET OUT!"

Krystal brushed off pretend dust from her shirt as she smiled down at Akito. Akito glared, eyes full of hatred, but there was also something in there that made her smile grow wider. It was fear.

"It's funny. None of the Zodiac can ever realize that you hold no REAL control over them. You are just a pathetic spoiled child. Hopeless…"

"I'll be at the dog's house, until we meet again, Miss Head of the Family?" She chuckled as she headed towards the door.

She closed the door after her, and squinted at the change of light around her. She let her eyes adjust and then looked up to see Hatori staring back at her.

"That went well" Krystal said as she walked past him towards the other end of the hall, hoping it was the exit out of this place.

"Ha'ri, can you take me back to Shigure's? I will be living there from now on." She said as she turned the corner, giving him a glance. She caught the confused look on his face but only smiled at it as they both continued back out to the front.

Akito sat in her chair, thinking.

_That wench knew more than I thought. Damn her…_

Akito stretched a pale thin arm over towards the phone, and dialed quickly.

"Hello, Sohma Shigure speaking."

"Shigure, that girl is to stay at your house, understood?"

"As you wish, my Akito…"

"Shut up you bumbling fool!" Akito slammed the phone down, and got up from her place to go over to the porch. She stared out into her garden, watching as a few white birds flew past and up into the sky.

Akito traced the lines in the wood with her frail finger tip. _That girl, she is interesting. At least she isn't pathetic like the Honda bitch, but I still hate her. _A smirk played across the goddess's lips.

"Hmm, she will stay with the dog until I can come up with something. She knows too much…"

Hatori hadn't said a word on the car ride back, either. But Krystal was fine with this, she didn't really care, she was busy in her own thoughts.

_Jaime is not going there. She has no reason, and she barely knows anything about this place. Speaking of Jaime, I wonder how staying at the house with Shigure went. Hopefully he didn't do anything too indecent…_

The car pulled up to the house, and both riders got out.

"Miss Krystal." Krystal turned to Hatori waiting for him to continue.

"I warn you ahead of time. If Akito order's me to erase your memory I can only follow through with that demand."

"I know!" She answered. "Don't sweat it, Akito can't ask that of you, she has no right over me!" She waved as she headed up to the house, leaving Hatori speechless. He sighed as he slid into his car.

_Now, to deal with the aftermath of today's meeting. Just perfect. _Hatori drove back to the main house, no doubt to tend to Akito, as his doctor.

When Hatori got back to Akito's room, he found him sitting in the same place he was before, on the porch.

"Hatori, my cold hearted sea horse, what do you think of that stupid girl?" Akito asked as she leaned on the doctor. His face was emotionless, as always.

"She is different." He stated.

"Indeed. She is quite amusing, too. Unlike that plain boring Honda…Shigure told you about them no doubt, so tell me about the other one."

"The other girl who is at Shigure's?"

"Yes."

"He said she is much like Miss Honda. And she seems to be a lot less informed about us. An opposite to the other young girl."

Akito let go of the doctor and moved over back to his chair. A look of disgust appeared on his face.

"Is there any other useful information on those two?" He asked, tiredly.

"The two crossed dimensions or something and ended up here. In their dimension all of us are in an anime/manga called Fruits Basket and that is how they know about us. The don't know how to get back though." Hatori reported.

"I see." Akito glanced at Hatori.

"You are dismissed. I want to be alone right now." Hatori nodded and stood up. After he left the room Akito smiled mischievously and walked over to one of the corners of his room.

"So….they are stuck in our reality, hmm? Interesting, and no doubt they haven't have a clue to get back…"

Akito slumped over to the corner and pulled out a key from the pocket of her kimono. The key clicked as it unlocked the other room, the door slid open, exposing a dark dusty room.

Akito moved swiftly to the far end, reaching up and touching the spines of books that were lined up on the shelf. Her beady eyes gazed over the labels until she found the desired book and pulled it out.

It was a heavy brown leather book. She smiled as she traced her slender fingers across the title.

'**Curses, Potions, & Spells**' It read. Akito flipped the cover, holding the book in both hands.

"Funny, I never thought this book would be useful…" Akito murmured as he flipped threw the pages.

Finally, the page flipping stopped as Akito's eyes focused on the bold letter printed at the top of the page.

"**Portals to other dimensions: how they work, how to travel through them, and how to make them**." Akito read the words beneath it.

**A perfect solution in the case of accidentally falling into other dimensions, read the step-to-step process on how to make one using an object to specify which dimension you wish to reenter, or find the portal that you fell in from the first place. Portals come and go at different times. The longest time a portal can remain in its current location is approximately 14 days. After that, the portal will shift, to another location. Portals are invisible, making them impossible to find, but can be found using compass. The compass will start to spin uncontrollably, rapidly when in presence of portal.**

The rest of the text contained blah blah in how to make a portal, which was not in what she was concerned about. Her eyes shifted to the opposite page, the title was bold, and the words grabbed his attention.

'**Potion formula: Chinese Zodiac curse' **

**Though this origin of this curse comes from being born in the family cursed with the vengeful spirits of the zodiac, there are exceptions. This is where the formula comes in. By mixing the ingredients listed below you come out with a blue mixture, the curse. But to add in the animal in which the cursed one will become, you must collect an item from the animal desired and mix it in. **

**For instance, for the spirit of the cat, you might put cat hair, cat saliva, etc. The animal could also be one of the forbidden animals of the zodiac, such as frog, squirrel, panther, cheetah, lizard, bear, wolf, etc. **

**The effects of this curse take place an hour after ingesting the substance. The person will feel a pang of pain as the spirit inhabits their body but will soon subside as they fall into unconsciousness. If they are hugged by the opposite gender they will transform into the animal they are cursed with. They will also transform when their bodies become weak or ill. **

**Warning: If the spirit of the cat is the chosen one to your formula, you must add in a drop of blood and a small bone of the animal/cat in another mixture. The other ingredients are listed bellow the main formula. This will create a bracelet of 8 white and 8 red beads, bone-white, blood-red. The bracelet acts as a protection for the cat spirit, keeping the cat's evil spirit at bay. When removed the person cursed with the cat spirit will become deformed and reform into a monstrous grotesque figure, and an atrocious smell will accompany the evil spirit. The spirit of the cat in this form is powerful, and must be dealt with caution. Due to the fact that the person automatically has no control over the actions of these creatures or memory, it often leads to disaster. **

Akito smiled evilly as she placed the book on the shelf again. Akito thought hard as she slowly made her way out of the room.

'_If she stays here too long, she could ruin everything for me. She might even be able to free what is left of my juunishi…I can't let that happen. I will not loose any more of MY juunishi. They belong to me, and shall love and obey ME! Our bond will remain untouched…I will not allow her to ruin that. I could tell them of the portal and allow them to return…not like they are much use to me anyway…_'

"_Reality check, you aren't MY god and so I WILL defy you!"_

Akito narrowed her eyes at the flashback of the previous confrontation of the first girl.

_Although, it wouldn't allow me to torture that stupid Krystal wench. She deserves to suffer as we do. She thinks she knows of the pain we go through? Showing up out of no where and acting as if she knows everything! _

_I may not know how to break the curse we bear, but I can easily place one on such an insolent bitch. She thinks she knows everything? Oh I bet she does, but she will never know of the real pain and burden of our curse until she experiences it first-hand. And when that happens, I WILL be her god, and she will not be able to defy me! Hah. I could even figure out if she can be able to free me of the curse I bear myself. She might be useful for something after all. _

Akito locked the door to the dark room and directed herself towards her chair.

"I am god, and no one disrespects me without being punished…"

Me: OK! CHAPPY SIX COMPLETED!

Yuki: your story sucks…

Me: shut up! It's my first time anyway!

Yuki: I could tell…

Me: 

Momiji: But why is Akito cursing her?

Me: Because Akito sucks, Momiji…

Yuki: THAT'S NOT EVEN A GOOD ANSWER!

Me: Shut up, no one wants to listen to your girly screaming…-pushes Yuki out random window- Any way, momiji, the real answer is because Akito is a control freak and probably has nothing better to do with her life than make others suffer!

Momiji: OoooooooOOoooooOoo

Me: yes yes, I have the answers to everything….

Yuki: YOU DO NOT!

Me: -looks over to find Yuki climbing back in window- oh no you DON'T! –pushed him back out again smiling- ANYWAY! Thank you for reading this fan fic, thank you my wonderful reviewers!

Momiji: AND KEEP ON REVIEWI—OH CANDY! –runs to candy-

Me: ing….yes he has ADD if you didn't realize already…but we still love him. So anyway, next up in chapter 7, what will Akito decide? Will she make up the potion or show them the portal stuff? What animal might Krystal become? What will happen to Jaime? And is Akito really into Winnie the Pooh?

Akito: I AM NOT INTO POOH BEAR!

Me: suuuuuuuuure. Shut up, I don't like you in here anyway. –pushes out window which yuki was currently trying to get into again-

Yuki and Akito: AHHHHYHHH

Yuki: DON'T RAPE ME

Akito: SHUT UP! -ThUd-

Me: TIL NEXT TIME! Ja'ne!


	7. Mini skirts are evil!

Me: woot, Im back!

Ayame: Indeed she is!

Shigure: as we all can see!

Me: yupe!

Yuki: why did you bring HIM here!

Me: to torture you, why else?

Ayame: DEAR LITTLE BROTHER! DID YOU MISS ME! –running over to glomp Yuki-

Yuki: AHH! I WOULD RATHER BE RAPED BY AKITO!

Akito: really?

Yuki, Ayame, Shigure: O.O

Me: Akito, how the hell did you get in here?

Akito: I have my ways…-evil smile-

Me: YEAH WELL I HAVE SOME OF MY OWN WAYS TOO! –grabs the shim (akito) and throws him out the window….again…- better

Akito: YUUUUUKIIII SAAAAVE MEEEEEE!

Me: great idea! Yuki! Today you learn to be a hero! –pushes him out as well-

Yuki: crap…-falls-

Shigure: Well that was odd.

Ayame: YUUUUUUUKI! –jumps out window after brother- I'll save you!

Me: O.OU ok…so anyway, here is chapter 7!

Shigure: Moo-chan does not own Fruits Basket, or the characters, besides Krystal and Jaime!

Mii: SEN-SEI! THE MANUSCRIPT!

Shigure: Oh right! That, heh heh...-runs away with mii chasing him-

ME: That's all for now I guess….thank you for your reviews people! - ooo and yes Akito IS a girl in the manga if you didn't know that already, isn't that so weird? But it does explains why she like rapes all the sohma boys, neh?

Akito: I DO NOT! –yelling from the window-

Me: EXPLAIN THAT TO THE FANS YOU CHILD MOLESTOR! O.o well you never know…..

CHAPTER SEVEN!

"JAIME!" Krystal yelled into the house, darting her head about in search for her short brown haired friend.

When she got no response she sighed in disappointment and stomped into the kitchen where she found none other than Tohru and Jaime in matching aprons giggling stupidly while making something. She didn't bother to really look, she was too busy twitching.

Jaime felt eyes on the back of her neck (meaning she felt someone watching her) and turned around.

"Krystal! …uh, what's wrong with you?" Jaime said, raising an eyebrow.

"OH NO! Are you ok! DO you have a cold?" Tohru asked in panic as she scampered up to Krystal checking her forehead.

"You don't have a fever….but does your eye normally twitch like that?"

"I M NOT SICK! OF COURSE I DON'T HAVE A FEVER!" Krystal shouted. She grabbed Jaime's hand and marched out of the kitchen leaving a very confused and worried Tohru behind.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Honda. She is just being a stupid…" Yuki stumbled on his words. He was about to call her a stupid cat, but that wouldn't be POLITICALLY correct. (haha just messing with ya) .

Yuki sighed. "She is just … she's an idiot…" Yuki let out turning to the food that was in the process of being cooked.

"What did you just call me?" Krystal growled, head leaning into the kitchen. Yuki jumped.

"AH! Oh Miss Krystal! Nothing! Nothing!"

"yeah sure, you better watch it rat boy.." She hissed before disappearing again. Yuki leaned against the counter exhausted.

"Uhm, Yuki? Would you like to help me, if you wouldn't mind that is!"

In the other room:

"What was that for?"

"he called me an idiot!" Krystal whispered loudly, pointing an accusing finger towards the kitchen. Jaime rolled her eyes.

"Well lets talk else where, shall we?" Krystal nodded and they headed for the porch.

"Hey, Jaime? Where is Shigure?"

"His editor is keeping him hostage in his office again.."

"Oh….Well anyway I visited Akito today, and she was such a bitch! Yeah I lost my temper…heehee...but I did find out that here, she is indeed a woman! Akito is a woman!" Krystal said with a proud smile. Jaime raised an eyebrow.

"…isn't he, I mean she supposed to be a man?"

"Yupe! But she really is a woman! I prefer to call her shim though…it just fits, you know?" Jaime gave her a weird look.

"But anyway, I learned not only that but also it means we are in the manga!"

"Oh…but I only know a little about the manga…." Jaime complained. _We REALLY should have landed in D.N. Angel…_

"Stop complaining, we got bigger problems than you not knowing much about the manga! It is your own fault that you didn't finish the rest of the series…" Jaime sighed.

"The only problem I know of at this moment is that we are STUCK here in this fruits basket world!" Jaime exasperated.

"True. But that is just one problem…the other one…is…" Krystal paused for a dramatic affect making Jaime roll her eyes.

"THE STORY IS NOT GOING THE WAY IT'S SUPPOSED TO!" she hollered.

"BE QUIET!" Jaime yelled back. They paused checking to see if they caught any unwanted attention.

"ok…"

"Yuki is not supposed to be dating Tohru! He doesn't/isn't suppose to feel that way about her in the manga, which we are in! For sugar's sake, he is supposed to think of her as….a _motherly figure_…" Krystal's eye twitched again at the thought as Jaime gave her a disgusted look.

"What the—?"

"I know! Isn't that sick? I mean they are the same age! It's crazy! But that is just Yuki for ya. Anyway! We got to make it so that he understands that somehow. Or something! All I know is that Tohru and Kyo MUST be together! Well….not exactly together, but in love with each other until they both admit to themselves and to each other!" Krystal rushed in a low whisper.

Jaime leaned against the wooden post, thinking.

"I don't know what to do about that…." Jaime said sadly.

"Yeah…we should sleep on it. Maybe Tohru will figure out she isn't supposed to be with him for herself! I mean, there is no WAY she honestly believes she loves Yuki more than Kyo…"

The two girls retreated into the house again both thinking hard, plotting for a way to get Tohru and Yuki split. As the door closed gently behind them, a figure jumped down from his place just above the roof. And yes, he overheard everything.

Speechless, the boy made his way onto the porch, the light illuminating his muscular form from the shadows. Scratching his orange head in confusion and uncertainty he walked into the house and up to his room.

The next morning, the girls woke up to an alarm echoing loudly through out the room.

"Ah! PINK TOO MUCH PINK!" Krystal shouted as she dawned to the realization that Tohru's room was in fact pink. Her eyes darted from the pink hello kitty alarm clock, to the pink dresser, to the pink lamp, to the pink stuffed animals, to Tohru's pink mattress! And almost half the stuff Tohru owned was Hello Kitty products! The hairbrush, the hair clips, the alarm clock from before, the lamp, the stuffed animals! Hell almost EVERYTHING was Hello Kitty!

Krystal spazzed out while Jaime sat up from the futon mattress lain on the floor and rubbed her eyes. She extended her free hand and smacked Krystal hard on the back.

"Shuddup, will ya? It's too early!" Jaime moaned as she threw the blankets aside.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you guys up!" Tohru's voice came from in front of them. The pair looked up at Tohru, decked out in her school uniform, and bowing apologetically.

"It's alright, I guess…" Jaime muttered, still in a state of sleepiness. Krystal blinked.

"Oh no need to apologize, I should be the one saying sorry! I just didn't realize…how…_pink _this room was…and how much Hello Kitty stuff there was. It was dark in here when I went in here last night to sleep. I guess I was shocked." Krystal said embarrassed.

"Oh! Don't apologize! It's ok!" Tohru smiled happily and rushed over to shut off the alarm clock.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize this was still on!" She said as she placed it back down on the table.

"Oh but I made breakfast! So after you change come downstairs! Ok?" Tohru skipped off happily out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Ok, she is way too happy for this time of the morning!" Krystal commented, getting up from the futon.

"But I don't understand…get changed into what?"

"Oh, I forgot! Shigure paid for school uniforms for us, and Yuki got us to attend their school as foreign exchange students! Today is our first day!" She cried out happily.

"WHAT! But, Jaime! This is supposed to be our summer break!" Krystal cried.

"Would you prefer to stay here with Shigure?" Jaime questioned. Krystal shuddered.

"No, nope! I'll go….hmm, besides I will get to see Haru and Momiji! Haruuuu ah so hott…."

"KRYSTAL!" Jaime shouted as she lifted her hand and smacked her from behind her head.

"WHAT!"

"you were drooling…."

"oh…uhm talk about awkward. Changing the subject, where are the uniforms?" Krystal glanced around the room.

"LONG AND BEHOLD! OUR NEW UNIFORMS!" Jaime cheered proudly, as she pranced up to the closet and swiped out the two navy blue, white trimmed sailor looking uniforms.

"Houston, we got a problem…" Krystal mimicked as she touched the edge of the skirts. Jaime raised her eyebrow.

"THESE ARE MINI SKIRTS YOU MORON! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM WALKING AROUND IN ONE OF THESE, ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF THAT PERVERTED DOG!" Krystal shouted.

"You will go to school in those dirty clothes then? Or will you borrow another outfit from Tohru…although now that I think of it, all her attire consists of really small petite sized skirts, preppy blouses and dresses!" Jaime reasoned.

"fine…" Krystal grumbled as she snatched her uniform, than stomped into the bathroom to try it on. Meanwhile Jaime gave a smug smile and rather excitedly pulled on her own uniform.

When both girls were fully dressed, they examined each other.

"Perfect fit!"

"I still hate it…"

"At least you look good in it!"

"I still hate it…" Jaime sighed, and decided to ignore her friend's complaints.

"Breakfast! Finally, I am starved!" she announced, more to herself than anyone else as she opened the door and head down the stairs, having the ever grumpy Krystal trail slowly after her.

"Just in time! Take a place at the table and I will serve you your plates!" Tohru exclaimed as she happily carried a tray of food towards the dining room. Jaime rushed to Tohru's side to help her while Krystal stalked past the two and huffily sat down at the farthest end of the table, away from Shigure who happened to look up from his newspaper at her entrance.

"Now, why the long face, flower?" He asked in mock sadness. Krystal glared at him. _It's 6:15 am, I am dressed in a mini skirt, and I am hungry, why the hell else would I look like this?And does he seem to call every girl a flower?_ She decided to ignore his nickname.

"Oh, everything is peachy, very fucking peachy." She replied sarcastically. This earned her a shocked look from Shigure, a back away movement from Yuki, and a smirk from Kyo.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" She demanded, glaring at the cat. He just watched her, not even bothering to answer. _Great I am surrounded by morons…_

"Breakfast is served!" Tohru cried cheerfully as she and Jaime entered the room placing down more plates and glasses full of tea. The boys uttered thank you's while Shigure decided to make a speech of the service.

"Why my little flower, you treat us too well! What ever would we do without our precious Tohru! I feel so horrible, making you work like a slave here, cleaning and tending to us three gross disgusting men!" Yuki and Kyo glared.

"BASTARD!" They shouted in unison as both fist clonked him in the head, making him fall back. Tohru let out an eep, Jaime watched stunned, and Krystal grunted.

The meal didn't last long and soon the teens found themselves walking together for school. Well most of them were together, Tohru and Yuki were holding hands, with Jaime off to Tohru's side chatting with her about nothing. Kyo was behind the two love birds scowling to himself and Krystal lally-gagged in back of the group.

She was in a trance and didn't notice when Kyo stopped making faces and was soon walking alongside with her. He must have called her name a number of times, but she didn't even hear him, not until she had his hand waving in front of her face.

"Spacing out much?" he replied sarcastically as she blinked a couple times, focusing in on reality.

"Oh…" She remained quiet again, thoughts popping in her head once more.

"HEY!"

"WHAT!" She shouted in response. The others ahead turned their heads in curiosity. They all received 'mind your own business' glares from the pair and resumed their previous conversations.

"stupid cat.." Yuki muttered as Tohru and Jaime continued to squeal about all the things they would be doing in school that day and about the schedule.

"Not a morning person, huh?" Kyo asked, watching as Krystal fought to stay fully awake. She glanced over at him, then returned her gaze to the path.

"yeah…it's too early in the morning for me…and I am in an especially crappy mood because this is suppose to be my summer vacation, where I am free to sleep until 2 pm!" She declared a matter of factly. Kyo snorted.

"TWO in the afternoon!"

"Yeah! My record is 5!"

"That's like wasting a whole day away sleeping!"

"So? Your point?"

"It's not normal!"

"Probably not…but…all I am doing is catching up on the sleep I missed during the school year!"

"But that's ridiculous!"

"What are you my mom?" Kyo blushed a little and turned away quickly. Krystal looked down at the cement they were walking on, once more deep in thought. _Mom… _

"AH! Why are you crying!" Kyo whispered loudly, freaking out.

"huh?" Krystal lifted her fingers to her eyes and brought her hand down noticing the wetness. She gasped and immediately rubbed her eyes dry, embarrassed for the second time that day.

"sorry, I was just…thinking too hard…" She choked out, looking back at the ground, avoiding his crimson gaze. Kyo's eyes softened and he turned away as well, deciding it best not to question.

And so it wasn't long until the students could see the school looming ahead.

"This is going to be a fun day!" Jaime cheered.

"Yeah, a whole lotta fun.." Krystal whispered sarcastically as they headed towards the school.

END OF CHAPTER!

Kyo: You are going to end it right here!

Me: yes…why?

Shigure: because it doesn't exactly make a great ending for the chapter?

Me: shut up, I had to end it sooner or later, its getting late!

Kyo: so wait, are Tohru and I going to be paired up in this one? We are right?

Yuki: Tohru is my girlfriend, you stupid cat. Can't you read?

Kyo: YOU ARENT SUPPOSED TO BE WITH HER ANYWAY YOU DAMN RAT! –lounges at Yuki-

Me: boys…oh well, what can you do!

Tohru: uh! –sweatdrops-

Me: Tohru calm down, they are fighting over you!

Tohru: b-b-but th-that's not a g-good thing!

Me: it's not? Oh well! But I wont answer either of them, whether kyo and tohru pair up or if yuki and tohru stay together is all to be revealed later in this story! You will just have to wait and see, boys! Boys?

Haru: they are two busy fighting…they can't hear you…

Me: right…HATORI!

Hatori: -perks head up from reading an old book (the kind he likes)- yes?

Me: the sedative! Get it! And do your magic disappearing, stick needle thing and reappearing thingie to Kyo!

Hatori: …..

Me: DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING? –stomps over to Kyo and hugs him-

Kyo: aww hell! GET OFF ME I WAS WINNING!

Me: hate to break it to you, honey, but you were losing, like always. Ouch….but here I will make you feel better! –pushed Yuki out window for the…what? Fourth…fifth time?-

Yuki: DAAAMN YOU AUTHORRRR! –falls out window obviously-

Kyo: how does that make me feel better? –sweatdrops-

Me: Because that was _Yuki _who fell out this fourth story window!

Hatori: since when was this a fourth story room?

Haru: …a mystery…

Me: no, not a mystery! It was a fourth story room, when I declared it to be! I'm magic! –wink-

Kyo: -sweatdrop- Whatever just put me down!

Me: NEVER! –hugs kitty kyo-

Kyo: shes worse than Kagura! –being squished-

Kagura: DID SOME ONE CALL MY NAME! KYO!

Me: -looks up- No! Back away, Kagura! Kyo is mine!

Kagura: NO HE IS MIIIIIIIINE! –stampedes towards me-

Me: -moves aside and Kagura ends up crashing threw wall- Fourth story floor baby! BYE!

Kagura: -looks down and screams as she plummets to ground along with Yuki-

Me: Now, Kyo. What do you say to your savior?

Kyo: you're mentally insane….

Me: BEEP! WRONG ANSWER! –motions to throw him out window too but stops-

Naw! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH! –snuggles-

Kyo: aww hell…not again!

Haru: ouch that has got to hurt….

Hatori: probably…

Tohru: uhm….-sweatdrops-

Me: ANYWAY THAT'S IT FOR NOW! Next is chapter eight where our two friends meet Haru and Momiji! We also get to see Hana and Uo make an appearance in this story as well!

Akito: What about me!

Me: what about you…

Akito: The curse? The whole 'akito is up to no good' thing?

Me: -thinks- I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!

Everyone: ……..

Me: don't worry, that will come up again, maybe next chapter, maybe the chapter after that? You never know! Just keep reading people! Ja'ne!


	8. You're really weird

Me: HELLO AGAIN!

Yuki: -looks away not caring-

Momiji: GUTEN TAG!

Me: oh you're so cute! –hugs-

Kyo: aw come on and get on with the story, you stupid author!

Me: now is that any way to talk to the author? I just might do something bad/embarrassing to you in this chapter for that you know!

Kyo: -gulp-

Hatori: stop threatening people and say the disclaimer…

Me: do I really have to…I kind of don't…_feel _like it. –petting the rabbit momiji-

Hatori: Frankly, I don't care if you don't 'feel' like it, just do it!

Me: YOU'RE SO MEAN HA'RI!

Hatori: -sighs- you know, if you keep that up you will end up turning into Shigure. You do NOT want to turn into Shigure….

Shigure: now what is wrong with me?

Hatori: everything

Shigure: HA'RI! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR BEST FRIEND! I'M HURT!

Me: Yes, Hatori! You are so mean!

Shigure: YES!

Hatori: -sigh- surrounded by idiots…

Yuki: The author of this novel, Miss Moo or whatever her name is, does not own Fruits Basket or us, the characters. Takaya-sensei is our owner, thankfully. This author only owns the characters Jaime and Krystal.

ME; YUUUUKIIII! You are such an idiot! I DID NOT TELL YOU TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER!

Yuki: oh well

Me: OH WELL! That is it, I am sticking you with the other shim for the day…AKITO!

Akito: what is it, you wench.

Me: wench? Forget it, anyway, Take this rat somewhere else…

Akito: the cage? Chuckie cheeses? The hundred acre wood?

Me: hmmm….you choose, just leave, shimmies…

Akito: mauahaha, come my precious rat! We are going to take a visit to Pooh bears house…. –dragging yuki away-

Yuki: NOOOOOO! –clawing everything in sight, trying to escape, and disappears with akito out the door-

Hatori: and you say I am cruel…

Shigure: AKITO DEAR WAIT UP! –runs after and you hear them in hall arguing-

Kyo: heh, damn rat…

Me: yes, well now that THAT was taken care of, lets get on with chapter eight shall we?

CHAPTER EIGHT!

The group of five walked towards Kaibara High School. Random students wearing the familiar navy blue and black uniforms were scattered about. Some chatting, others rushing into the building, and others, as Krystal distinctly noticed, watched with stars in their eyes as the Prince, Yuki Sohma approached.

The three fan girls, Motoko, Minami and Mio were all ducked down behind a bush. Unfortunately the bush wasn't big enough to conceal all three of them. The girls pushed and shoved each other, each trying to get a better look at the prince. Their arguing attracted some attention, including the attention of Krystal and Jaime.

"Uh, Yuki you know, your fan club is pretty damn scary. Isn't it illegal to stalk someone like that? I noticed they have been following us since we came in this part of town…" Krystal pointed out, in an indifferent tone.

Tohru tilted her head to the side. "Really, I didn't see anyone…." She replied.

"I did! Yeah, one of them had uber long hair! And one had pigtails!" Jaime added.

Kyo and Yuki sweat-dropped, "That's ridiculous, why would anyone follow us?" Yuki asked.

"uh, because they are your FAN CLUB perhaps?" Krystal said again, a bit irritated at the rat's oblivious attitude.

"fan club?" Yuki looked shocked.

"Man your dense!" Krystal hollered, clearly annoyed now. "You would have to be a COMPLETE MORON NOT to see them! No offense, Tohru…"

Tohru laughed nervously, uttering a "that's ok…"

"Tohru isn't a moron!" Kyo screeched, turning to Krystal angry.

"Well she sure is dense!"

"Don't talk about Miss Honda that way!" Yuki responded this time in a low serious voice.

"WELL SHE IS!"

"uhm don't fight please!" Tohru was starting to panic, now that the three were all clenching their fists and giving each other glares.

"I am sorry Miss Honda, lets go." Yuki tugged on Tohru's arm, leading her to the front doors. Krystal blinked, cooling off, and Kyo kept up a nice death glare aimed at the back of Yuki's head, jealousy written all over his face.

Jaime looked back and forth between the two. "No fights?" she asked, unsurely.

"nope…" Krystal answered, now concentrating on her mini uniform. She kept pulling on the end of her mni skirt, occasionally hissing at it. Kyo lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing in response to her hissing.

"ok see ya!" Jaime turned on her heal and rushed to the couple ahead of them.

Krystal shot her head up. "JAI— she abandoned me…" She said sadly, seeing Jaime had clearly been too far away to hear her. She lowered her head and starting following slowly after her, Kyo keeping the same pace.

"You're really …weird." Kyo replied, looking down at her. She jumped.

"AH! You are still here!" She stated the obvious, making Kyo sweap drop.

"yeah…weird." He kept walking, Krystal scrambling after him.

"HEY hey hey hey! Why am I weird?" She asked with a pout.

He gave her a side glance, than continued looking straight ahead.

"For many reasons…" he sighed.

"Like…."

"For one, I have never seen anyone hiss at their skirt…"

"Well. That is because my mini skirt is evil, it deserved it!" Kyo gave her a _look_. She is out of her damn mind, he thought as he continued on, deciding it best not to even bother with any other 'examples' in fear of the responses he would receive.

Krystal followed him, occupied once more with the shortness of the evil mini skirt. The two entered the building, looking around for the others, or so Krystal thought. Kyo started walking in a random direction.

"HEY! Where are you going, you can't just leave me all alone in a school I don't know!" Krystal shouted to his back. He turned around with a smirk across his lips.

"Or can I?"

"WHAT!"

"Just kidding, you idiot. Come on, the main office is this way." He replied grabbing her wrist and dragging her along.

She was in her own little world once his hand enclosed around her wrist. She stared at it as he pulled her behind him. _It's like holding hands with him! Almost, anyway…AH I can't! I have to remember he belongs to Tohru! Though, he doesn't really, she has Yuki….But that's not the way it should be! _

She fought with herself for a minute until finally coming to a conclusion. She jerked her wrist out of his grasp and held it back. Kyo looked behind at her, slightly confused.

"I don't need to be dragged the whole way there!" She replied, rather harshly. Kyo's eyes widened slightly and a pink blush graced his cheeks. He snapped his head forward, avoiding her stare.

"sorry…well don't just stand there, come on." He said in a low rough voice. She frowned but followed. _Great, now I made him sad_…she thought. _But it is for the best!_

They two stopped in front of an office with a sign written in Kanji above the door. She stared blankly at it.

"Uh. Where are we?" She asked, still eyeing the sign.

"The main office, duh, can't you read?"

"Apparently not."

"Huh?" Kyo looked over at her, but she was still studying the symbols. She couldn't understand what they meant, she only knew a few of the symbols, which included Fire, Rain, her name, believe, and person. Other than that, she was absolutely clueless!

"Krystal! Finally!" She was pulled out of her worrying thoughts by Jaime, who rushed up to her.

"Come on already!" She said, dragging her into the office. "You too!" She nodded to Kyo who sighed again and trailed after them.

"Miss Taylor, Miss Gerten." Yuki walked up to them, handing them some books.

"These will be your books for the classes you will be taking. As for the schedules, Miss Taylor will be shadowing Miss Honda's classes, and Miss Gerten will be shadowing that stupid ca—Kyo's." He said, handing them sheets as well.

Krystal gave him a cold stare. "Since when did you start calling me Miss Gerten!" She demanded.

"Uh…it's your last name, isn't it?" He replied, looking at her confused. Jaime leaned over, looking at her with concern.

"What's wrong?"

Krystal had lowered her head, hiding her eyes with her hair. "Don't you ever call me that again, you hear?" She whipped around and headed out the door, leaving the other three all stunned.

"OH SNAP!" Jaime cried, slapping a hand to her forehead. She looked over at Yuki with saddened eyes.

"I got to go after her!" She left them, racing out the door, juggling the pile of books in her hands.

"I wonder what that was about." Yuki spoke after a moment of silence.

"I hope Kuristial-san is ok…" Tohru said worriedly.

"Don't worry over it Miss Honda, what ever the problem is, I am sure it will be solved. We will be late for class if we don't get going." Tohru nodded as she allowed Yuki to guide her out.

Kyo stood there for a moment longer before walking out of the office, still pondering over the girl's sudden outburst. He walked down the halls, coolly, ignoring the gasps, whispers and giggling of the girls that passed by him.

He was about to turn the corner when he heard a familiar voice speak from up ahead. He stopped.

"Calm down, please! I am so sorry, Kris, I didn't know!"

"I-I-I just can't take hearing it! I am sorry too for that, it's just, it hurts! It reminds me too much of what happened, and I can't take it!"

"Oh, Kris! You poor thing, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't want anyone's pity…it is my fault anyway…"

"it's not your fault, Kris…"

"It is too! She blamed me for it! She did! Right before she did it! And you know what else? My father never comes home anymore! You know why? Cause he blames me, too!" She was crying now, her head on her friends shoulder, shaking as tears spilled out.

Kyo backed away, retracing his steps slowly. He didn't want to hear it! He didn't, it wasn't something he was suppose to know. And now he just eavesdropped on them. He felt horrible!

Kyo turned and walked toward another hall, this one empty, as he made his way to the one place he enjoyed most when he was at school. The roof.

Meanwhile, in another part of the school, a small group of friends had gathered outside their classroom.

"Good morning, Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" Tohru said as she bowed to her two best friends.

"Good morning Tohru.." Hana replied with a slight smile.

"Oi! Where is orange top?" Uo asked, clearly not seeing the enraged teen around anywhere.

"OH! I don't know! I thought he was following me and Yuki from behind! I guess not…I hope he is alright!" She said, panicking.

"Ah, I am sure he is fine, he is probably at his locker…" Uo said, trying to calm their friend down.

"Yes Miss Honda, there is no need to worry about that poor excuse for a human." Yuki added, tightening his hold on her hand.

"I sense chaotic, sad and ashamed waves coming from the orange haired Sohma…." Hana announced in her monotone voice.

"From Orangey? How would have figured…"

"Poor Kyo! Now I am really worried!"

"Miss Honda, don't worry about him, he can take care of himself…" Yuki said calmly.

"TOHRUUU!" The teens turned around to find none other than Momiji, in his girl uniform, running with open arms towards her. Yuki held up his hands, stopping him from hugging Tohru.

A bored looking Haru walked up from behind the rabbit and instantly tugged on Yuki's shirt.

"Momiji, be careful next time…hello Haru"

"Aww, ok. Tohru Tohru! Is it true? That two more girls are living at Shigure's!" The bunny asked with a wide smile. Tohru nodded, smiling as well.

"Uh-huh!"

"There are?" Uo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh! They are staying with us, I think Akito decided it or something! And they are also here at school too, as foreign exchange students! Today is there first day!"

"So where are these two?" Uo asked again. Tohru stopped smiling, thinking about the previous event.

"I don't know" she said sadly.

"A mystery…." Haru chimed in.

"HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THAT!" Jaime came running up to the group pulling Krystal along with her.

"Whew! Thank god we found you guys! We got lost and all and couldn't find the class!" Jaime explained, a little out of breath.

"Oh I am sorry!" Tohru apologized. Then looked over at Krystal. She kept her head lowered, hair hiding her eyes, so Tohru couldn't catch whether she was upset or not.

"Miss Uotani, Miss Hanajima, Haru, Momiji. This is Miss Taylor and Miss…Krystal." Yuki introduced.

Jaime bowed to them and Krystal gave a nod.

"Hey" That came from Uo. Haru replied with a simple 'hi' and Momiji practically shouted, "Guten Tag!"

Hanajima watched Krystal closely. "Such strange waves…" She whispered, eyeing Krystal, but no one heard her comment. The bell rang and the students started piling into the classroom.

"HATSUHARU!" Jaime squealed prancing over to him, and staring up at him with sparkles in her eyes. He blinked, his face emotionless.

"yes." He replied simply. Jaime grabbed his arm and hugged him.

"I LOVE YOU!" Haru stared down at her as she rubbed her face on his arm.

"He has a girlfriend, lay off will ya?" Krystal replied, prying Jaime off his arm.

"What did you say?" Haru had come at her in a flash, pinning her up against the nearest wall.

"Great, you turned black…" She said simply.

"Like Hell I did!" He answered rudely, glaring daggers at her.

"HARU!" Momiji, Yuki and Tohru cried as they stared wide-eyed at the two.

"Now, what is it that you said again?"

"What, about your girl friend? Well you do, don't you? Rin? Oh snap, you didn't make up yet did you!" She said the last part quietly. She still didn't know which book she was in.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW RIN!" Black Haru demanded, his eyes fierce. Just then, like a flash, a fist came tearing between the two, knocking Haru to the floor away from Krystal.

"What the hell is your problem, damn cow?" Kyo growled, holding a fist standing in front of Krystal.

"Heh! So the kitty is here to play? Well. Lets PLAY!" Black shouted, jumping at him.

"STOP IT!"

The next thing Tohru Yuki and Momiji saw was a stunned Kyo, Haru back on the floor, and Krystal looming over him with clenched fists.

"Ouch…" Haru sat up, rubbing his head. He looked up at Krystal, then at Kyo, and then at the other unlookers.

"Why am I so exhausted?" He asked. Everyone sighed in relief.

"You turned Black." Momiji pointed out, than turned to Krystal.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Get up Haru, we are late for class now." She stated flatly, holding out a hand to help him up. He accepted it.

"Sorry, I didn't know." She told him. Haru thought a moment and then nodded.

"WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING? Kyo shouted. She turned her head to look at him.

"Forget it" She walked over to Jaime.

"Wow! Who knew you could pack a punch! Way to go!" Uo cheered as she slung an arm over Krystal's shoulders.

"I like this girl!" Tohru laughed nervously. "Well we better get to class, huh?" Right after the words left her mouth the teacher opened the door behind them.

"Kids, Scram! You heard the bell, get moving!" Tohru bowed, ranting off apologies. Haru and Momiji waved good bye before heading towards their own homeroom as the five others including Hana and Uo walked across the hall and into class 2-A.

Krystal was last to enter the room, and looked around for a seat with Jaime. The teacher walked up to the two.

"Are you the two foreign exchange?" Mayuko-sensei asked boredly. They nodded in reply and Mayuko pointed out two seat for them.

Krystal cursed under her breath, she wasn't as close to Jaime as she would have like to be in her new seat, but she didn't say anything. She sat in the desk next to Kyo who was in front of Uo. Jaime sat behind Tohru and was next to Yuki. Two aisles away, she sighed in disappointment.

"CLASS BE QUIET! Ok, today we will be—" Mayuko went up to the board, writing down those damn symbols again as she spoke.

"This is your assignment, now start working on it and be quiet!" She announced, then sat back down in her seat, and started to grade papers.

Krystal looked around, trying to figure out what everyone else was doing since she couldn't read what was on the board. People started taking out their notebooks along with a green text book.

Krystal looked through the books, finding a notebook, and then placed it on the desk. She then started to search for the right book, but soon noticed, they were all green. She sighed, furrowing her eyebrows and leaned back. _Just wonderful_, she thought.

She looked over at Jaime, but found her friend was working quietly, without difficulty. This confused her, but she decided that maybe Jaime already asked someone what to do. There was no way she could have been able to read Japanese…or was there? She shrugged and then ripped out a piece of notebook paper.

In her usual, slightly messy handwriting she scribbled down a message, then folded up the paper and carefully passed it to Kyo. He raised an eyebrow at the note laying on the floor, glanced at Krystal and then at the teacher, before he made a move to pick it up.

Kyo carefully and quietly unfolded it and looked down at the words written:

Hey, can you tell me what the board says? I can't read it!

He stared long and hard at the words. He looked back up at Krystal who was waiting anxiously for his answer, and then looked back down again. He took his pen, and scribbled down something below the message and passed it back to her.

Krystal snatched it, than quickly unfolded it. She stared again, this time with narrowed eyes, one eye twitching slightly. It was those damn symbols again! Krystal rolled her eyes and put away the paper.

_I guess I should ask the teacher then, I don't want to risk getting Kyo or myself in detention here. _

She raised her hand. Mayuko-sensei lifted her head up and nodded.

"Yeah, uhm. What is the assignment?" She asked. The whole room went quiet as she felt eyes staring at her. She gulped.

"It is on the board. You would know that if you were paying attention before…" She replied.

"Yeah I was, I know it's on the board. But, what does it say?"

"…you can't see it? Do you wear glasses?"

"No, I don't wear glasses! I can see it perfectly! But I can't read it! I don't know Japanese!" She was starting to loose her temper. A couple people snickered from the back, and she heard Kyo sigh.

"That is kind of hard to believe. After all, you are speaking Japanese…" Mayuko-sensei was slightly confused and slightly annoyed.

"I am?" Krystal's eyes widened as her face turned to an expression of shock.

"Really!" She said again, getting excited. Mayu was not amused.

"Yes, now that we have that cleared up, could we please get back to work?" Mayu looked around at the students that had stopped to watch this little discussion. They all turned their heads down and concentrated on the work.

Krystal wasn't paying attention to anyone anymore. She was too caught up in her thoughts. _Wow! I didn't realize I was speaking Japanese! That is so cool! But wait, how did I not realize this? Odd, I am so confused!_

The rest of the period was spent with Krystal deep in her thoughts, not bothering to do the work, having forgotten it. She was only dragged out of her mind when the bell rang.

"Class dismissed!" She said as she packed up her things and walked out.

"Hey!" Krystal turned to look at Kyo.

"Nice job making your self look stupid! Did you ever even figure out what the assignment was, it didn't look like you did anything to me.."

Krystal thought for a minute.

"Nope! I never found out what those words said" She pointed over to the words, but paused. Wait a minute! She got out of her seat and took a closer look.

History Assignment: Read pages 233-239, answer questions on last page. Homework: Read next chapter for class discussion tomorrow.

"HOLY FLIPPIN' SOCCER SQUIRRELS! I CAN READ IT! I CAN READ THE SYMBOLS!" She announced proudly as she jumped up and down next to the board. She received numerous 'is she mentally stable' stares from the classmates.

"idiot…" Kyo uttered, but let out a small smile. _She's so happy, unlike before…She is so confusing. Weirdo…_

"holy flippin soccer squirrels? Where did you come up with something like that?" He asked as he got his backpack and slung it on his shoulder. She tapped a finger to her chin.

"No clue!" Then she bounced over to Jaime, grabbed the poor girls shoulders and shook them in her excitement.

"JAIME JAIME! I CAN SPEAK AND READ JAPANESE!" She said happily. Jaime along with Tohru, Yuki, Hana, Uo and Kyo, who were all that we left in the room sweat-dropped.

"Naw, I thought you were speaking Swedish!" Jaime replied sarcastically.

"Swedish? JAG kanna tala Svensk! Se?" This reply made everyone give her odd stares again.

"Vad!" She asked, in Swedish again. Kyo shook his head.

"See? This is why you are weird…" He replied, crossing his arms.

END OF CHAPTER!

Me: OK! CHAPTER FINISHED! WOOT!

Kyo: What the hell was she saying?

Me: Oh you mean the Swedish sequence? All she said was, 'I can speak Swedish, see? She was messing with them, haha.

Kyo: so weird…

Me: yeah yeah yeah. ANYWAY! People, thank you for your reviews! You are all so wonderful! –sniffles-

Kyo: what is there to cry about?

Me: because they are wonderful! And their reviews make me happy! –gushes-

Kyo: -sweatdrop- yea, a little too happy…

Me: yes yes, so keep reviewing! Oo yes and for the concern of people, I do not know what class tohru and the gang are in, in the manga I mean. I forgot…I knew she was in 1-D in the anime thou! Haha. But that's not important…yes so next chapter our friends get to have a talk with the YUKI FAN CLUB! Yes, they must show up somewhere, right? What is Kaibara high without them? Yes so there is that to look forward to, and there is also, dun-nah-nuh! Akito action!

Akito: Really?

Me: No.

Akito: WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LOVE ME!

Me: because you're a bitchy shim, now GO! –pushes out window-

Yuki: whew! You saved me. She was just gunna rape me…

Me: really now? Too bad, -pushes him out window as well-

Yuki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

ME: Well moving on, chapter eight, no akito action yet, but there will be something even better! Hint hint: Its an event that answers about the whole Krystal and Aktio putting a curse on her ordeal! So stay tuned! Tack själv och hålla läsande , folk! God ajö! (thank you and keep reading, people! Good bye!)


	9. Krystal's story

Me: hello people! It's been too long!

Kyo: yes, it has! Now finish up with this damn story so we can get out of here!

Me: tisk tisk tisk! Is that any way to talk to the author?

Kyo: who the hell cares!

Me: I do. As much as I love you, Kyo, you leave me with no choice. I must do it!

Kyo: O.O whoa whoa whoa, do what?

Me: -ignores- anyway thank you people for your reviews! I am so happy to have your support! oh yes, I must agree that Holy Flippin Soccer Squirrels would make an awesome tee shirt. But that wont be until I can find a tee shirt to put that phrase on!

Yuki: I think that phrase sucks…

Me: how so? Its awesome!

Yuki: its ridiculous and doesn't make sense. Since when did squirrels flip and play soccer?

Me: SINCE I SAID SO! THIS IS WHY NO ONE LIKES YOU, YA LIL PESSIMISTIC RAT! –shoves out window-

Yuki: BIIIITCHY AUTHOOR! –falling-

Kyo: watches briefly then turns back with arms crossed- what did you mean by 'do it'

Me: NAUTHY KYO! I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE SUCH A PERV! –whacks with pencil-

Kyo: KYAH! Damn you crazy author!

Me: exactly! I am crazy! And you should always stay on a crazy person's good side. You never know what might happen if you're on their bad side.

Kyo: weirdo

Me: I PREFER MENTALLY UNSTABLE! Ahem, moving on, I do not own fruits baskets or takaya-sensei's characters. Only Jaime and Krystal! (and ppl, her name is not Kristin, but Krystal)

Kyo: yea yea, just get on with it…

CHAPTER NINE!

The students rose from their seats as the bell rang, teachers and pupils flooding into the halls and such.

"Ok, now where do we go?" Krystal asked boredly, as she stretched from her sitting position._ I've been sitting way too long, my asst hurts! Freakin chairs…_

"Lunch" Kyo replied, walking past her and towards the door. This time, it was just the two of them in class together. Yuki had history while the rest, Tohru, Jaime, Uo, and Hana had home economics.

"FINALLY!" Krystal shouted happily, skipping behind him. He looked back at her, giving her a 'are you on crack' look but said nothing.

"What! I am starved!" She explained. "I also love food!"

Kyo shrugged, both walking down the hall now side-by-side. Krystal couldn't help but notice the 'ooo's and 'aaa's that were made as they walked by.

"So, you probably have your own fan club right about now as well huh?" She asked casually. Kyo looked at her oddly.

"How do you figure?" She let her jaw drop.

"Not you, too! Dammit! Why are all of you so dense!" Krystal exasperated.

"Who are you calling dense?" He said back defensively. She tolled her eyes.

"WHO ELSE!" She responded.

"OH YEAH?"

"HELLZ YEAH!"

"KRYSTAl!" Their argument came to an abrupt stop when they both heard Jaime's voice calling out loudly through the hallway. She stopped right next to Krystal, and the other part of the group, Yuki included, were coming up behind her as well.

"Its lunch time!" Jaime announced.

"yea…I figured that out already…"

"oh. Hugh Kyo-chan!" Jaime looked over at Kyo with a wave. He jumped back into yelling mode again though.

"DON'T CALL ME KYO-CHAN!" He said aggravated.

Jaime hid behind Krystal, away from the fuming cat as the others caught up.

"Stupid cat, for once can you shut up? Not everyone wants to hear your loud obnoxious mouth." Yuki replied calmly.

"WHY YOU!" Kyo was ready to lunge on the rat until a certain girl's voice rang out in Yuki's defense.

"Please don't fight!" She said worriedly, her hands clasped together and looking up at the orange haired teen with her big innocent eyes. Kyo growled but stepped away from the rat, bringing his hands down to his side.

"hmph" Kyo glared at Yuki as Tohru smiled and grasped his hand. Together the two started walking away.

"Way to keep your cool, orangey." Uo noted as she twisted around and started following the two, Hana by her side.

Kyo huffed as he began walking along too, but stopped as he noticed the other two haven't moved yet. He glanced back at them with raising eyebrows.

"Go on, we will catch up." Krystal assured as she waved him off. He shrugged and continued on his way.

She turned to Jaime once she knew he was out of hearing distance.

"So how was home-ec?" She started, as she began to walk the way the rest of the group had disappeared to. Jaime strode at her side.

"It was ok. Though I didn't; do anything, only Tohru, but her cooking was really good!"

"What'd she make?"

"I have no idea. Some Asain dish I suppose."

"Hmm.." Krystal said as she walked along thinking.

"Jaime, did you figure out a way to breakup the prince and tohru yet?"

"No luck! I just don't have any ideas…"

"Me neither…" Krystal replied, looking down at the hallway floor. It was silent for a moment or two, until they heard high-pitched voices coming their way. Both girls turned around to find none other than Motoko, Mio, and Minami all stomping over to them.

"YOU TWO!" Motoko shouted, coming closer. She stopped before them, her two assistants by her side, both with ugly glares aimed straight at them.

"We need to talk to you!" Motoko said in a high demanding voice. Krystal rolled her eyes. _Here we go_, she thought as she went over to the wall and leaned against it.

"I, Official President of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, must know what business you have with our prince!" She stated, her teeth gritted, eyes furrowed, and hands at her hips as she leaned towards them menacingly.

Jaime stared up at her wide-eyed, while Krystal was examining her nails.

"Well?" Motoko sneered. Jaime fidgeted, unsure how to respond while Krystal bit her thumb nail.

"Uh…OH! We live with Yuki!" Jaime declared. Krystal rolled her eyes again as the three girls gasped.

"Are you related to the prince?" Motoko asked unsurely. Jaime shook her head no, making the three girls gasp once more.

"Then stay away from him! You are breaking Prince Yuki Fan Club rules by—"

"Shut your trap." Krystal's voice interrupted. Krystal looked at the three of them as they gasped, for the third time.

"How rude!" Motoko stated, clearly insulted as if she were a queen who had been spat upon.

"I don't give a damn. Listen, why don't the three off you stop accusing us, get lives, and stop stalking that pathetic girly man! He doesn't even notice you exist and if you didn't know already, HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! Don't bother us again." With that Krystal grabbed Jaime's front of her uniform, the piece that is knotted for the sailor thing, and walked away from the three.

"President, what should we do about her!" Minami asked. Motoko narrowed her eyes as she watched them disappear around the corner.

"Leave them be. We protect the prince if anything occurs between the two."

"That's it!" Minami asked in disbelief.

"No, you fool. You can leave that other mindless twit to be, but as for the blonde, make sure that starting tomorrow, school is like a living hell." With that the three proceeded onto lunch, to meet up with other fan clubs girl s and most likely plot revenge.

As for Jaime and Krystal, they were back to a normal walking pace, Jaime having been set free from Krystal's grasp.

"Damn Fan Cub girls." Muttered Krystal.

"Wow, they are so much scarier in real life!" Jaime exclaimed, with a sigh. Krystal turned to her.

"They aren't scary, they're morons!" She corrected. Suddenly she stopped.

"Why'd you—"

"Jaime…have you ever noticed where the cafeteria is in Fruits Basket? Cause I don't" Both exchanged glances of terror, coming to the realization.

"NOOOO! FOOD! I NEED FOOD!" Jaime hollered running in circles crying.

"WHY! I AM SO HUNGRY! WHY NOW!" Krystal shouted, collapsing on her knees and pulling at her hair. They continued this for a good ten minutes until a masculine voice shattered through their moment.

"I wonder what they are doing?" One tall, black haired guy asked a blonde as they two wlaked right by.

"Beats me, maybe they are high." The other responded as they pushed open two double doors at the end of the hall, revealing a huge room with many people eating with trays and chatting. The doors closed behind them with a soft thud.

"Ahem, I found the doors, Jaime. They are right there, follow me!" Krystal exclaimed, walking calmly to the doors as if their previous outburst was a mere illusion.

Jaime blinked, but nodded. Funny how Krystal took credit like that, as if she herself found the lunch room. The both entered, looking around the room in search of any familiar faces. There was one.

"JAIME-CHAN!" Exclaimed a cute little boy as he ran up to her.

"Tohru was worried about you! She didn't know where you went!" He explained, as he reached for her hand and stated leading her towards another set of doors.

"Momiji-chan, where are the rest of the group now?" She asked.

"Outside! Except Kyo, of course, he seems to spend his time on the roof during lunch" Krystal hesitated as she watched the two burst out the doors. _Roof? But wasn't he heading towards the cafeteria? _

She shrugged and looked for a serving area, where she could get something to eat. Slowly, she observed each thing on display, but none looked appetizing. She decided to go with a container of steamed white rice and some crackers along with a bottle of water instead of an actual meal.

After paying with the change she had taken from Shigure's wallet that happened to be left out on the counter that morning, she put the items in her back pack she received from Jaiem earlier before, and walked back out of the lunch room.

"Now, where would the roof be…" She thought, looking around. She caught a pair of stairs after walking down the hallway, and went up.

The caution tape that was placed across the very top stairway in front of the door ripped, and she pushed open the door.

It was really breezy when she stepped out onto the roof top. She looked around. There was a latter on her left, and some other metal object to her right but no orange headed teen. She walked around a bit, the gravel beneath her feet crunching.

Finally near the edge of the building behind the door's entrance to the roof, was Kyo, eating what looked like a rice ball and peering out into the distance. Krystal stood there for a minute, watching the cat's orange hair toss in the breeze. He looked over at her curiously.

"What you staring at." He asked gruffly. She felt her face heat up a little, wondering if he could tell she had been watching him. Then again, he probably knew since he asked the question.

"N-Nothing." She stuttered before plopping down next to him.

"Well, what are you doing up here?" She asked, trying to start a conversation, hoping it would make him forget about before.

"Why wouldn't I be up here, I usually eat up here anyway." He responded.

"Why?"

"Because…" Kyo stated, as if it didn't need further reasoning. Krystal sighed.

"Is it because of Yuki and Tohru?" Kyo shot a glare in her direction before looking away.

"I see, so you are sulking up here." She reasoned. "Makes sense"

"HEY! I AM NOT SULKING!" He cried out.

"Looks like it to me!" She stated, taking out the water bottle and rice. Using the chopsticks that were provided at the lunch room, she opened the lid and starting eating ignoring the angry looks Kyo was giving her.

"Well its true, isn't it?" She asked between chewing. Kyo sighed.

"I guess so…but I also like it up here for other reasons. I can think better, and I always liked heights."

"Reasonable."

"Mm": The two sat in silence, which lasted another 5 minutes. Krystal stole a sip of her water as Kyo stole a glance. She seemed so care-free at the moment. Her hair fluttered in the wind, but she took no notice of it, still gulping down sips.

Flashback:

"Oh, Kris! You poor thing, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't want anyone's pity…it is my fault anyway…"

"it's not your fault, Kris…"

"It is too! She blamed me for it! She did! Right before she did it! And you know what else? My father never comes home anymore! You know why? Cause he blames me, too!" She was crying now, her head on her friends shoulder, shaking as tears spilled out."

End of Flashback:

Kyo blinked a couple times, trying to push back the memory, the voices, that crying. He shook his head, drawing Krystal's attention and earning himself a puzzled look from her as well.

"What's up with you?" He twitched, _I'm terrible. Listening in on other people's conversations like that…_he thought.

"Hey!" He snapped to attention, looking back at her.

"What…" Krystal rolled her eyes.

"It looked like you were spazzing out before, I was wondering what was on your mind." She said.

Kyo looked at her, than shook his head. _It's none of my business, _he told himself firmly before responding.

"It was nothing."

"Ok then…" They stayed quiet for a few more moments before he broke the silence.

"So…what is it like?" He asked quietly. She looked over at him again, confused.

"I meant back where you came from…"

"Oh! Well…" She leaned back on her hands, looking up into the sky.

"Uh, it was…similar to h ere. Except the people didn't have anime faces, haha. And, school was less strict…We didn't receive as much homework as you guys do." She answered.

"…oh…"

"yupe! But…if I had to pick between each…I would pick this place in a heart beat" She whispered, still peering out into the landscape, watching the trees rustle, clouds pass by slowly.

Kyo tilted his head. "Why? What's so great about this place? Wouldn't you miss going home?"

She looked down at the gravel, brushing a finger along the ground.

"Honestly enough, no. I wouldn't miss it one bit." She whispered again. Sighing she looked back up into his concerned eyes.

"My mom died, my dad never comes home and when he does, he beats me, taking out the anger and frustration from the loss of his wife on me, blaming me…the kids at school, they don't speak to me, they think I murdered her when really she committed suicide…So I have no friends to go back to, no real family to go back to. All I ever had was a room, and Jaime. She was the only one who didn't blame me…but I only told her over the phone just days ago. She moved far away two years ago, so she didn't know about anything that was going on until I told her, and when I did she decided to come up and somehow support me I guess…" Krystal looked back up at Kyo who stared down at her in shock.

"….all that, has happened recently?"

"Yeah. My mom died two months ago…and I was the lucky person to watch. And you know something else? She blamed me too. I don't even know what I did wrong…She seemed fine before until she suddenly just snapped…I guess I should be the one to blame…I couldn't even stop her…she just called me over, looked at me and said 'its all your fault' and pulled the trigger before I could even say a word. I'm horrible!"

She buried her head in her hands, flashes of the death running before her eyes. Her father walking in, eyes wide and then turning to her with an accusing finger. Throwing the nearest objects at her, yelling, screaming and then the same process continuing every time he saw her, and she had no where to go, other than run aimlessly outside, into the woods until he calmed down. Then she would sneak back into the house, up in her room and stay as quiet as possible. It certainly wasn't a way to live ones life though.

The memories came to a stop, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, tears streaking her cheeks already to see Kyo looking back at her, his eyes showing care and understanding.

"I'm sorry" She said hoarsely, wiping away the stray tears.

"You shouldn't have had to be burdened with my stupid problems…You already have problems of your own…" She stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"You know…its ok. I don't mind. Actually, I am kind of glad you did share that with me…I…I understand how you must feel. I know what it's like to feel the blame…to be treated the way you have been…And I also am glad that there is someone who knows what it's like, someone who can understand for once. I was ostracized, everyone hated me; my own father blamed me as well for my mom's death. She committed suicide too, but that happened when I was five…"

"….I know." Kyo looked up at her, confused.

"I know how people treated you when you were younger, even how they treat you now…I know what you have been through."

"…how—"

"Whenever I got upset about my problems, I would pick up Fruits Basket, and read the stories over and over again, getting lost in the world created by the author. Fruits Basket, that is the name of the book that this world right here is based on. And the stories in that book, we based on your family, Kyo. All the Sohmas, and there lives, and Tohru as well. That is how I know."

Kyo continued to stare at her, thinking it over.

"So….we aren't…real…"

"Well…In the world I come from, you aren't. But right now, you're as real as I am, and I like it like that. Almost as if I am in a dream…"

She turned around and walked towards the door leading back into the school.

"But all dreams, come to an end…" She added, before opening the door and walking back into the school, leaving Kyo to ponder over the new information alone.

Me: ooooooo sounds like the line Hatori used in the anime to explain the Kana situation, no?

Hatori: ….

Me: yeah…ok…Well anyway, Krystal's own depressing story finally comes out into the open!

Yuki: yes, but it doesn't make sense….

Me: …how so?

Yuki: she just randomly tells Kyo…

Me: He asked her why and he got an answer! Plus he is the best character to have the story told to because he can understand how she feels…

Yuki: whatever…your story still sucks…like that other one, Saw furuba version?

Me: Oh, you just screwed yourself now! I have the potential to make you die in THAT story, without it being too random! HAHAHAHAHAH!

Yuki: O.O

Me: YES BE AFRAID BE VERY AFRAID!

Hatori: back on topic please? We are in THIS story right now, not that one…

Me: yes yes, right. Well anyway, thanks for reading people! There is more fun in store for our characters in the next chapter! Also, we FINALLY get to see what Akito chose to curse Krystal with! . I am so excited!

Kyo: I'm not…

Me: Good for you!

Hatori: She's had a box of gummy bears….

Kyo: OooooooOoooo, in that case, I will be FAR awa—

Me: AH AH AH! You have to stay here…

Kyo: -raises eyebrow- WHY!

Me: because….AT THE MOMENT YOU HAVE TO SUDDEN URGE TO DO THE MACARENA!

Kyo: WHY THE HELL WOULD I— -starts doing Macarena-

Me; MUAHAHA DANCE FOR ME MY KITTY!

Hatori: -sighes heavily- it's a miracle you haven't been put into a clinic yet…

Me: now now, that wasn't very nice….you shouldn't say things like that, Ha'ri! Or else….you might get that sudden _urge_ as well….to do….THE MACARENA! Dun dun duuuuuun!

Hatori: O.O

Me: well until next time people!


	10. Confused much?

Me: HIYA!

Everyone: ….

Me: Fine fine, be that way. Anyway, it certainly has been WAY too long. School started and I had swimming to do. (im on the swim team) the week before that, so I didn't have much free time. Oh and the Saw fan fiction is now on hold for a while. Until I get struck with inspiration!

Hatori: Why don't you just delete the story and make it easier on all of us?

Me: I WORKED TO HARD TO COME UP WITH THE STORY TO DELTE IT NOW! Idiot.

Hatori: pfft! You're calling me an idiot!

Me: As a matter of fact, yes I am.

Hatori: -silent glare-

Me: Well, uh, I don't own Fruits Basket nor the characters cept Jaime and Krystal! Enjoy! Hehehe –nervous from the intense glare of Hatori's-

CHAPTER TEN!

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Students groaned as they retreated back into classrooms. The rest of the day was boring, and Kyo didn't show up until the last period. Though, the only ones who really cared were Jaime and Tohru.

And soon enough, to the relief of most of Kaibara's students, the bell rang for the end of school. The teacher called out the clean up jobs for the students and each hurriedly cleaned, in hope of getting out of school earlier if they did their job faster.

Tohru and Jaime were assigned to clean the chalkboard, Yuki was excused for a student council meeting, and Kyo and Krystal were in charge of stacking the desks.

"I have to go to work after school since it's a Friday! So I won't be back until 11 pm, so I won't be able to be there for dinner. I am so sorry, I forgot, and I didn't make anything…" Tohru said sadly, as she washed the board.

"It's alright! I can cook dinner tonight! I'll make hotdogs!"

"Hot…dogs?" Tohru asked Jaime.

"Yes! Oh but they aren't real dogs, haha! It's just a name for them, but they are really good! It's an American food!"

"Oh from America!"

"Uh-huh! And they are really good, too! I will save you some for when you get home from work!"

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem!" The two smiled at each other as they finished their job. Meanwhile over to the back of the classroom….

"We are having hot dogs for dinner…" Krystal stated flatly, lifting a car and placing it upside down on one of the desks. Kyo glanced over at her, with a questioning look.

"American food. Don't worry, they aren't real dogs. I just overheard Jaime's big mouth saying it."

"Oh…"

The awkward silence between the two grew again.

"Hey you two, are you just going to stand there forever or what?" The two turned around as Jaime continued waving them over.

"COME ON!" She yelled enthusiastically before skipping happily into the hallway.

"She's odd….but not as odd as you." He stated, then looked over in time to catch the glare she was aiming at him. He smirked and walked ahead, shoving both hands into his pockets.

"Well, let's go before she gives herself a heart attack." He said and walked out the door. Krystal sighed, but followed.

"Krystal! Kyo! I need to go to the store, can you guys tag along? Kyo comes because he should know where the store is around here, and Krystal comes because she will probably get lost if she attempts to walk back to Shigure's!" Jaime explained happily.

You're almost as annoying as damn rabbit…" Kyo sweat dropped, and Krystal shrugged. They trio walked away from the school and towards town more, with Kyo leading the way, since neither of the other two knew where the store was.

Krystal and Jaime trailed behind him.

"So, where were you at lunch? You never came!" Jaime asked concerned. Krystal sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Oh, I was on the roof with Kyo…" Jaime coughed, Krystal glanced over to see the goofy perverted grin spreading rather quickly across her lips.

"NO. Nothing happened." She cut Jaime off before she could say anything. Jaime's face fell, almost saddened, which was quite disturbing.

"So have you come up with anything to break the prince and onigiri apart?" Krystal asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh! Uhm…well I do have an idea! We can make Kyo and Tohru fall into awkward situations together, and then they would like each other more and Tohru can forget about Yuki!" Jaime said happily.

"No good."

"Hua?"

"No good! First off, it will only embarrass the two, and second, Tohru isn't the type to call something off like that if she knows it will hurt the other persons feelings…….whoa.."

"What?" Jaime stopped, seeing that Krystal has paused. Information had just dawned on her.

"Jaime! Do you think…that Tohru might NOT like Yuki and still go out with him?" She was answered by a confused frown so continued explaining.

"You see, Tohru being the selfless person she is, would do anything to make the people she cares about happy, right? Well say Yuki asks her out, even though she likes someone else, she would say yes if she thought it would make Yuki happy!" Krystal waited for a response.

Jaime continued walking, brining her hand to her chin and thinking over Krystal's theory. Slowly, she nodded understandingly.

"That does make sense…but we don't know for sure if it is true…we will have to check up on that with Tohru-chan…." Krystal nodded in agreement and the two quickened their pace to catch up with Kyo.

"Here we are…" Kyo stated boredly as the trio stood in front of the store. Jaime smiled.

"Alright then! Let's go shopping!" She headed on inside first, followed by a reluctant Kyo and a pondering Krystal.

"Oh shoot, where'd weirdo number two go?' Kyo murmured, looking around as they stepped threw the doors. Krystal looked up.

"Weirdo number two!"

"Yeah. Don't worry you are still first…"

"Oh….HEY!"

Kyo shook his head, a smirk upon his face as he walked ahead of her, leaving her behind to scowl at his back.

"Damn you." She said to his back and followed him. She looked around at the isle they turned into. Various food packages cluttered the shelves, all in Japanese. She was amazed at how she could suddenly understand what they said, she even stopped in the midst of her stupor and started examining a package of miso soup.

"…what are you doing?"

"EEK!" Krystal stepped back, stunned out of her daze, accidentally falling into Kyo, who let out a gasp, his arms grabbing her, but not in time to stop her from hugging him. They both waited for the dreaded _Boom_ noise to come.

A moment passed. Then a minute, and then a couple more seconds following. Krystal opened her eyes and looked up at Kyo. His eyes were shut tightly, expecting the transformation to occur at any second.

Another minute passed, and still there was no orange smoke, no boom sound, nor a pissed off orange cat in the isle. Kyo carefully opened his eyes and looked back down at Krystal. They stared at each other for a second before jumping away from the other.

"AH! IT'S BROKEN!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"What are you two shouting about?" Asked a curious and slightly worried voice of a familiar friend. The two teens looked over to see Jaime holding grocery bags in her hands looking at them confused.

"Uh…"

"Nothing, she was being an idiot." Krystal felt Kyo's fist softly land on the top of her head. _Nothing? HE CALLS THAT NOTHING! _

"Oh, ok! Well I got what I needed, so come on!" Jaime turned around, smiling, and started walking to the exit. Immediately, Krystal shot him a questioning look.

"It could have been a fluke…" He said stupidly. Krystal groaned.

"a fluke. For some reason that doesn't seem to fit."

"Well how else do you explain it? And if it is just a fluke, then she doesn't need to know…we'll test it back at the house, in private. It probably IS a fluke. Now come on." Kyo said impatiently, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the exit.

Krystal blushed slightly. "Uh….I…" Kyo looked back at her.

"I….I can walk on my own, dammit!" She ripped her hand out of his grasp and glared.

"…ok.." Kyo quickly turned away hiding the slight pink that had graced his cheeks and continued walking.

Once they got to the house, Jaime ran off into the kitchen, Shigure on her tail asking about these 'hot dogs' with increasing interest as Kyo headed to his room. Krystal followed.

"What do you want." He muttered opening his room door. She stepped in after him.

"to test the 'fluke'" She replied simply. "I want to know why you didn't transform."

"Fine." The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Uh….I guess we should hug then, right?" Kyo said roughly, turning his head again to hide his furious blushing from the boldness of the question. Krystal, with an equal shade of crimson rising on her cheeks nodded and the two awkwardly came together and hugged.

They waited….and waited….and waited. Nothing.

Krystal stepped back, her eyes wide in shock, her expression matching Kyo's.

"Do you think this means the curse is broken?" Krystal asked. Kyo shrugged, unable to speak at the moment.

"Kyo…your curse could be broken! That would be wonderful!" She thought aloud, a smile forming, she turned on her heel.

"We should see if it's really true! It would be great if the curse really is broken! I don't get it, I don't know how it could break like this, but hell if it did I'm more than satisfied! You'll be free, Kyo!"

A hand grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking out of the room. Before she could react, she was pulled towards the orange haired boy and felt his lips connect with her own in a warm and soft kiss. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

He pulled back from her, leaving her in a whirlpool of emotions, her hand flew up to her lips, speechless.

"I…felt like I had to do that…" He walked past her out of the room. She heard his footsteps padding down the stairs and finally fading out of hearing.

Me: OOOO KYO KISSED KRYSTAL!

Kyo: I DID NOT!

Hatori: Well, technically you did….

Me: HE DID!

Kyo: SHUT UP, DAMN AUTHOR!

Me: meanie! But anyway, wow, I didn't even expect that! Oh well, it will fit in though, don't worry people! Next chappie will be up in short time, too! It will FINALLY reveal what Akito did to poor Krystal!

Hatori: Can we go home now?

Me: no.

Hatori: damn…

Kyo: Your story really does suck! I don't want to sit around here reading this crap! I need to get home!

Me: You know, your attitude really sucks! Stop being mean!

Kyo: NO!

Me: YES!

Hatori: LEOPLURODONS!

Kyo and I: huh?

Hatori: ….i don't know..

Me: wow, the stupidest thing Hatori has ever said people. Remember it.

Kyo: get a life

Me: MAKE ME!

Hatori: geez, children. Well, I guess I will end this chapter good bye, then, since those two idiots wont stop fighting and arguing. Remember to read and review and the chapters will come faster….and then I can go home and get back to work instead of being held prisoner here….

Me: YOU ARENT HELD PRISONER!

Hatori: fine. Hostage…

Me: -falls over- no appreciation! I make sure there is coffee here every day, that you have everything you need, and you don't even have the manners to call it a vacation away from reality! SO CRUEL! TT.TT

Hatori: stop crying.

Me: -sniffle- no one loves me

Kyo: damn right they don't!

Me: KYO YOU'RE SO MEAN TOO! –punches-

Kyo: OW!

Me: Be nice, or I will kill you both in my Saw fan fiction!

Kyo and Hari: O.o

Hatori: your threatening us with death….and you wonder why we don't like you….

Me: Respect me and save your life! Its simple, now people, READ AND REVIEW! GOODNIGHT! JA'NE! I need my rest


	11. Kazuma's breif visit & a new discovery!

Me: HEY PEOPLE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

Kyo: yeah yeah just get on with it….

Me: …ok…lets see…I don't own fruits basket, nor the characters except Krystal and Jaime. Enjoy!

Kyo: story still sucks…

Me: -whacks him over head- ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Kyo: dirty bitch…

CHAPTER ELEVEN!

_Did that actually just happen? No way…whoa no! No no no! This is wrong! This can't be happening! He loves Tohru, not me! He can't! It's not possible! Damn, that was my first kiss too….though, I don't really mind, especially since it was him who kissed me…but wait, no I can't think like that! He belongs with Tohru! Maybe…he…wasn't feeling well? No…oh I don't know! Nothing makes sense!_

Krystal stumbled to the door, her thoughts overwhelming her.

_Now what? How do I act around him after he kissed me? Wait, I know. Act normal, like nothing happened! Yes, the others don't know that he kissed me and they shouldn't….and plus the curse! Yes, that, I need to see if it was a fluke or not!_

Finally regaining her senses, Krystal raced down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Jaime! Where is Shigure?" She blurted out. Jaime looked over from her cooking.

"Uh….Try his office!" She said thoughtfully and returned to her task. Krystal nodded, then jogged down the hallway, checking each door before finally coming across Shigure's room. It certainly was a mess, worst than what the manga had shown.

Dirty and clean laundry was tossed about here and there. Random papers, folders, pens, pencils, and books lain on the floor messily. She stepped over a huge pile of books and a blanket and finally saw the dog resting in his chair.

"Shigure!" The dog looked up, straightened and put on a playful grin.

"Ah! What did I do to deserve a visit from a pretty little flower such as yourself? Couldn't stay away from me, hmm?"

"Oh shut up, you perv. I need to test something." Shigure made a fake pout but quickly recovered.

"And what might that be?"

"Uh…well…." She blushed slightly. "I need to hug you."

"Ah, so I was right! You are lusting after me, after all!"

"NO! I JUST WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" She said loudly, fed up with his perversion.

"…but you already know what happens…"

"Just do it, dammit!" Shigure shrugged. Hey, if she wanted him to hug her, then why not? She was a high school girl, no?

Shigure smiled devilishly, and embraced her. The two stood in that hugging position for a couple minutes.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU DAMN PERVERT!" The dog was soon found on the floor, rubbing his head as an angry Kyo fumed above him with a raised fist.

"Ag! You idiot! What'd you go and do that for!" Krystal shouted at him,

"He was taking advantage of you!"

"Was not! I asked him to hug me, you jerk!"

"…uh…" Kyo stumbled to find the right words to strike back at her but couldn't think of anything.

"ah…FINE! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" He said, stomping out of the room. Krystal watched as he left.

"Ouch, Kyon-Kyon really does pack a punch! He is so cruel!" Shigure whined, getting up from the floor. His face turned serious, though.

"You didn't transform! Does it mean the curse broke?"

"No. I don't know what to think of it, but I doubt the curse would break randomly like this…oh but why don't you run along now before Kyo gets tired of eavesdropping on our conversation…"

A muffled curse could be heard by the door. Krystal sweat dropped.

"Right….okay then, I guess I'll talk to you later?" She walked to the door, waving as she exited.

"Hmmm, something isn't right….Did Akito do something this time? Only one way to find out…." Shigure reached for the phone.

Meanwhile…

Kyo heard Krystal's footstep's edging closer to his spot behind the door. He panicked, and spun around to run, but ended up tripping over himself and falling flat on his face.

"Well, what do we have here?" Krystal said in fake shock. Kyo cursed under his breath and sat up, brushing himself off.

"...uh…I got to go….train!" Kyo rushed off in a hurry down the hall and up the stairs.

"Yes what a great, believable excuse…" She commented, walking along the hallway.

_So, the curse might not be broken after all. It does make a bit of sense, why would the curse randomly disappear? Oh no, what if something is wrong with me!_ _What if Akito did something to me! But, can he do something like that? I DON'T KNOW! _

"Krystal you look worn out!" Krystal looked up from her gaze on the floor to find her friend Jaime standing there with a plate of hot dogs. _How'd I end up in the kitchen….?_

She shrugged it off and looked down at the food before her.

"HOT DOGS!" She reached out to grab one but her hand was smacked away.

"Not until dinner!" Jaime declared, turning away from her friend.

"JAIMEEE! BUT ITS FOOOD! AMERICAN FOOD! I WANNA HAVE SOME! I NEEED SOME!"

"NO! GO DO SOMETHING ELSE, DINNER WILL BE DONE IN TEN MINUTES!"

Krystal huffed and walked out of the kitchen. _Damn, that's just flat out cruel. Letting me smell those delicious hot dogs and then not even allowing me to have a bite! _

"DAMMIT! OOF!" Krystal shook her head, looking up at the solid figure she walked into. Which happened to be none other than…

"DAMMIT YOU IDIOT RAT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Krystal screamed, shoving him off to the side.

"How rude, maybe if you were paying attention to where you were going you wouldn't have bumped into me you stupid caa--……uh….stupid….stupid…" Yuki racked his brain for another noun to use for the girl before him.

"lame." Krystal sung as she walked away, rolling her eyes. Yuki sighed.

"Well at least I don't have to run into her again for now….hmm, what is that smell…?" Yuki walked over into the kitchen to investigate, while Krystal was pounding her way up the stairs.

"Who does that damn rat think he is, acting all superior! I hate him!" Krystal vented. She gritted her teeth, the image of the girly man popping into her thoughts. She shook them away rather violently.

"OOF! DAMMIT WHY DO I KEEP RUNNING INTO PEO…….ple…" Krystal stood there, looking up into the crimson red orbs of the orange haired male, he staring back as well.

"uh…..OUT OF MY WAY!" Krystal said, about to shove Kyo the way she did Yuki but was stopped. Kyo held her back with his hand, sighing deeply.

"Jeez, and I thought my temper was bad…." He mumbled.

"SHUT UP! AND GET OFF ME!" She yelled, ducking out of his grasp and backing away.

Kyo stared at her for a second, and then descended down the stairs. She watched silently as he left, leaving her in an empty hallway.

She let out a sigh of relief.

DING DONG!

Krystal jumped in shock and tripped at the top step, sending herself tumbling down to the bottom. She grunted and cursed the whole way down and finally crashed on the bottom with a final loud thud.

"AH KRYSTAL!" Jaime screeched, seeing her friend in a mess, and alarmed by the loud noises created by her when she fell.

Krystal looked up slowly, her hair in her face, and blew a few strands away.

"I'm fine." She stated flatly, wincing at a pain that had developed from the many new bruises all about her body.

"Hmph. See what happens when you don't watch where you're going?" Yuki commented, smugly.

"SHUT UP GIRLY MAN!"

DING DONG!

"Oh! I'll get it!" Jaime said, rushing to the door. She slid it open, revealing an older man, probably in his thirties, with short grey hair and kind grey eyes. He had on a brown kimono, and was rather handsome for his age. Yuki stared wide eyed.

"What the hell was all that noise!" Kyo asked annoyed as he stepped into the room. He smirked a little when he saw Krystal in a wreck on the floor, but froze at the sight of the peculiar man at the door.

"Sh..Shishou?" He asked surprised, a new light forming in his eyes. The man smiled calmly.

"Hello, Kyo. How have you been?" He asked softly, stepping inside. He looked over at Jaime who was still staring.

"Hello, I don't believe we have met before. I am Kazuma Sohma, also known as Kyo's adoptive father." The man said politely, bowing respectfully. Jaime blushed but returned the bow.

"Kazuma-san! It is a pleasure to met you!" She said happily, finally recognizing him from the anime.

"He nodded smiling and then turned over to where the other three teens stood…or sat in Krystal's case.

"Ah, Yuki, how have you been?"

"Just fine, Master."

"That is good to hear." Kazuma responded. He looked over at the girl who was still on the floor, fixing her hair. She looked up.

"Hello, Kazuma-san. A pleasure to meet you in person, now what brings you here?" Kazuma stared at her confused.

"Uh….pleasure as well, uhm, I am actually here to check up on Kyo. And Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki…"

"Oh…I see…" Krystal said, standing up finally. She looked over to where the novelist had just entered the room.

"Ah! Kazuma, long time no see?"

"Shigure! It has been long, how has your career been going?"

"So far so good, and you?"

"All is well at my dojo." Jaime walked over to him.

"Kazuma-san. Would you like to stay for dinner? I made hot dogs!"

"…hot dogs?"

"yes, its an American food! But not real dogs!"

"Oh, hahaha. Thank you." Jaime nodded and then rushed into the kitchen to prepare everything, Yuki went to help.

Krystal headed for the dining room and Kyo slowly made his way there as well.

"Shigure, I didn't know there were more girls living in this house!" Kazuma said in curiosity.

"Yes, well it is a long story, really. But not to fear, they know our secret and can be trusted." Shigure assured, and the two older men walked to the dining room.

Dinner was eventful. Yuki had a hard time eating the hot dog, and was confused about not using the chopsticks. He was the only one who had that hard a time, Kyo got the hang of it and ate five of them, Kazuma had two along with Shigure and complimented the chief (Jaime) for her wonderful cooking skills, much like Tohrus. Krystal ate it like she would any hot dog.

"Well, thank you very much for allowing me to stay for dinner, it was quite delicious." Kazuma said with a bow to them as they headed to the door.

"I will see you on your next visit to the dojo, Kyo." Kyo smiled wide and nodded.

"Oh Kazuma, mind if I talk to you just before you go back?" Shigure asked. Kazuma nodded. Shigure nudged Krystal to follow and she did so slightly unsure.

"Kazuma, as I said, the girls living with us, like Krystal here, know our secret. But Akito had found out and she went to see him. Though, now, whenever she hugs one of us zodiac we don't transform…" Shigure said regretfully.

Kazuma's eyes widened surprised.

"To make sure it isn't a fluke with her…would you mind, hugging her?"

Krystal blushed, Shigure waited eagerly, and Kazuma nodded.

"As long as she doesn't mind.." he said calmly. Krystal gulped but stepped forward. Then, wrapped her arms around the man as Shigure watched with interested eyes, and in the time span of a second a familiar BOOM sound was hear and black smoke filled the air.

Kazuma waved his hand to clear away the smoke, Shigure leaned closer to see what happened. When the black smoke did subside though, the two men looked down to find Krystal's belongings and to their surprise a small, black kitten with pink eyes looking quite dazed.

"Oh dear…" Shigure muttered, looking down at the small kitten as it rolled over and tried to balance on it's two legs.

"She turned into the cat!" Kazuma said blown away. Another cat, was it possible? If so, only trouble and grief could come from this.

"AH! HELP! HELP!" Called a tiny voice. The men watched as the kitten panicked, trying hard to stand on its hind legs, unsuccessfully.

"Krystal…" The cat looked up at Shigure, it's eyes wide in fear.

"Shigure! What am I?" She asked.

"….." The men exchanged looks before he responded.

"You're…a cat…"

Me: OOOOO SHE TURNED INTO A CAT!

Yuki: great now there will be another stupid cat to deal with….

Kyo: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Me: He said Shishou is a fungus!

Kyo: WHAT!

Yuki: I DID NOT!

Me: Kyo! Get 'em! He dissed Shishou again!

Kyo: WHY YOU DAMN RAT! I'll TEACH YOU! WAH! –falls over to reveal Hatori standing behind him with a mysterious syringe-

Me: DAMMIT HATORI!

Yuki: Thank you, Hatori.

Hatori: It was only necessary….I had a head ache and Kyo's yelling wasn't making it any better…

Me: BUT WHY! MY POOR KYO! –runs over to the fallen cat and starts to pet his head of orange hair with care-

Yuki: How disturbing…

Hatori: -blinks and then sits down in chair with coffee-

Me: WHY! WHY!

Kyo: you know I aint dead…

Me: ….

Yuki: stupid author…

Me: SHUT UP YOU GIRLY DUDE! GO DIE YOU MOMMY HATES YOU!

Yuki: how can you be so MEAN! –runs away in tears-

Me: wow…his sensitive side is starting to kick in…"

Hatori: no, he accidentally took estrogen pills instead of testosterone pills…..

Me and Kyo: O.o

Hatori: he thought the pills would make him become more manly…but I gave him the wrong ones…

Yuki in background: WHY DO I HAVE BOOBS! AHHHH!

Kyo: you're sick

Hatori: I need to have my own fun once in a while….

Me: but that's just REALLY messed up….

Akito: oh, but it sounds good to me! Yuki! Let me play with you!

Me: GAH! EW! RAPIST! RAPIST! CALL THE ORAL SURGEON!

Kyo: what the hell would an oral surgeon do?

Me: …… SUPERMAN! SAVE ME!

Kyo: why don't you just push him out a window like last time?

Me: the insurance company refuses to fix any more damaged walls and windows…it sucks…really drains all the fun out of everything….

Hatori: not really, it just mean you wont be throwing us out of the random window…

Me: true…..

Akito: OBEY ME, MY PLAY TOY!

Yuki: BUT I HAVE BOOBS! SINCE WHEN DID I GET BOOBS? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE A MAN AND THEN HAVE THIS HAPPEN TO YOU!

Akito: Yes, yes I do….

Everyone: O.o

Me: AH SCREW IT! ONE PERVERTED RAPIST AND ANOTHER OVER FEMINEN MAN OUT THE WINDOW PRONTO! –pushes-

Yuki: -cries- Why me! Why of all people! My manliness was stolen from me!

Akito: but you are so sexy now...

Yuki: YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Hatori: hmmm…well there goes another window. I wonder how you'll get it fixed…

Me: -snaps fingers- all better!

Hatori: ….-goes back to coffee-

Kyo: can I go home yet?

Me: no

Kyo: when will I get home?

Me: when people read and review faster….

Kyo: damn you…OKAY PEOPLE HURRY THE HELL UP AND REVIEW ALREADY!

Me: well I am tired, goodnight!

Kyo: HEY DON'T LEAVE US HERE! WE ARE TIRED TOO!

Me: too bad, take the couch before Hatori does, good nighties!

Kyo: -sees hatori already claimed couch- damn you all….


	12. Confused Kitty

Me: HI PEOPLE!

-crickets-

Me: e.e well, its nice to know I have such a lively audience….but anyway! Thank you wonderful fans for your reviews! And for that I will give you chappy 12!!!!!!!

Kyo: whats so great about that…

Me: …. EVERYTHING!

Kyo: ….right…

Me: So without further a-do, here is Kyo with the disclaimer!!

Kyo: WHAT!

Me: go on! Don't be shy!

Kyo: BUT WHY DO I GOTTA DO IT?!

Me: you agreeeeed!

Kyo: when the fuck did I agree to this!

Me: when you were playing with your catnip! You said you'd do every disclaimer from now on!

Kyo: AH! I….THAT DOESN'T COUNT DAMMIT!

Hatori: just say it so we can go back to our lives sooner….

Kyo: -grumbles- fine. Damn hatori…This nutcase does not own Fruits Basket, or any of us characters. –sigh of relief- anyway, she only owns those two crappy characters Jaime and Kristin…

Me: IT'S KRYSTAL YOU IDIOT!

Kyo: whatever…

Chapter 12

The small black kitten sat there on its bum, staring at the two looming adults with her wide hot pink eyes. She brought a paw to her face, examining it.

"I'M A CAT?!?!" She screeched. She jumped up and started leaping around the two men.

"IM A CAT! IM A CAT! MEOW! IM A CAT!!!!" She said happily as she continued her little kitty dance. Kazuma chuckled, and Shigure scratched his head.

"Wow…she seems happy…" He said slowly. Kazuma's laugh faded away as he bent over and picked up the cat.

"IM A CAT!" She said again.

"Yes, you are indeed…" He said, but his voice was now saddened and a frown made its way on his lips.

She cocked her head at his tone, but a poof consumed the two. Krystal screamed before running to hide her goodies that she had almost exposed to the world.

Shigure shook his head as he picked up her clothes.

"Now, should I give them to her? Or bring them inside with me and torture her…." Shigure questioned to himself, a perverted smile brushing his lips.

"DAMN YOU SHIGURE!" She yelled.

"Aw, I was only kidding, my little flower!!" He said in a sing song voice as he threw her the clothes. She grunted and quickly changed behind the bush.

"Shigure….." The dog looked over at the elder man, his expression turning serious.

"This isn't good. How'd she…Why…her?" Kazuma said slowly. Shigure remained silent, but knew the answer to that question all too well.

"I wonder why I turned into a cat though…" Krystal said softly as she walked up to the two men. Both adults looked over at the teen, their eyes widening slightly.

"What?" She asked.

"Uh……..well Kazuma, I suppose you must be going, back to the dojo that is! It is getting awfully late! Thank you for coming!"

"…oh no, Shigure! Thank you for letting me stay. Tell Ms…..Jaime? Yes, Miss Jaime that the food was quite appetizing."

Kazuma took off ahead, walking down the path deep in his own thoughts. Shigure turned back to Krystal, staring at her with an amused look in his eyes.

"What!" She asked again, becoming irritated.

"I CAN HUG YOU!" He sang as he wrapped his arms around her.

POW!

"owie! That hurt!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have done it in the first place…" She reprimanded, as she turned around and walked back inside the house, rubbing her knuckles. Shigure sat up, his mouth opening slightly to yell to her but she was already halfway in the door.

"Uh oh…" He whispered.

"KYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jaime lain on the kitchen floor, towel in hand and eyes wide staring up at the stranger that had just entered. She had slipped on the puddle and now looked fearfully into the pink eyes of the mysterious young women.

"What."

"….Are…Are you a Sohma? I didn't know there were others…." Jaime asked warily as she collected herself and stood. The teen was uniquely beautiful, her long raven colored hair flown down to the middle of her back, her bright hot pink eyes seemed to sparkle and mesmerize you, but were also very intimidating.

"A Sohma!? What are you talking abou---" Krystal stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened at the sight in the window above Jaime's head. _Is there some one outside? No…a ghost? _

Krystal stepped closer, but Jaime held up the cookie platter than laid aimlessly on the counter for protection, she thought this woman would attack her.

Krystal stopped. The person looking back at her on that aluminum surface was the same black hair teen that seemed to be looking back at her from the window. What was going on?

Krystal turned on her heel and headed out of the kitchen. Jaime brought down the platter slowly, and sighed in relief when she noticed the strange girl was gone. As simple as that Jaime went back to her drying of dishes.

Meanwhile….

Krystal stomped up the stairs in a fury of speed. She rushed into the nearest bathroom and looked hard into the mirror. And to her shock, there stood the girl. The long strands of silky straight black hair, much like Rin's and pink orbs. Krystal let her hands run threw the unfamiliar hair, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Krystal I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you! You changed into an animal? So…you're cursed too??"

Shigure, Jaime and Krystal all sat at the table five minutes later. Shigure, having to explain everything to their second house cook, Jaime listening intently, and Krystal sitting there still in shock. Her beautiful dirty blonde hair! Gone! And her eyes! Now they're pink! Of course, she looked more…'uniquely attractive' than before, but she was still very connected to her old look.

"Funny! You look just like Izusu-chan!" Shigure said in a light voice. He chuckled.

"I'm home!" Called out a cheery voice from the front. Jaime got up in a hurry.

"Tohru-chan! You're home! I got your hot dog in the fridge, let me heat it up!" Jaime said from the other room before bustling into the kitchen. Tohru stepped into the dinning room, to say hello to the dog when the long black hair of a certain somebody caught her gaze.

"!!! IZUSU-SAN!?!" Tohru shrieked in excitement and surprise.

"See? Like I told you, an exact replica!" Shigure snickered.

Krystal turned around, and looked at Tohru with a bored stare.

"…izusu…I didn't know you're eyes changed color too!" Tohru said as she stared at Krystal in awe.

"SHUT UP YOU DIM WIT! IM NOT RIN, IM KRYSTAL!"

"…oh…KURISTIAL-CHAN?!?!"

Krystal rolled her eyes_. I suppose there is no point in correcting her pronunciation of my name…_

"Ah! I am soo sorry, Kuristial-chan! I hope I didn't offend you!" Tohru ranted, bowing repeatedly.

"eh, don't worry about it…" Krystal murmured.

At that moment, a certain lilac eyed prince wandered into the room.

"Miss Honda, you're hom—" Yuki hesitated, his eyes widening at the sight of Krystal.

"Miss Isuzu? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked cautiously. He had been attacked by her poison tongue once before, he didn't want to face it again.

"MORON, I AM NOT ISUZU!" Krystal yelled, standing to her feet. She gave Yuki a death glare before stomping out of the room.

"My my, what a temper…" Shigure teased, and much to his pleasure got her to groan loudly in the next room. Yupe, she heard him!

"Shigure? What happened to her?"

"Well Yuki, to make things short and sweet, she became cursed. Like us." He stated, leaning back on his palms.

Yuki stood in the doorway, confused. He couldn't understand how she could be fine one moment and cursed the next.

"How?"

"I'm not sure…" Shigure answered. Though he was lying, his face didn't show it. Yuki stared at him, confused yet suspicious before giving up reasoning the problem out and sat down.

Meanwhile….

"Damn them! What is this, some sort of sick joke to them? I want my hair back!" She moaned as she tugged at the black strand that hang pin-flat against her. She sighed and stepped out of the bathroom.

As soon as she opened the door, she was met with a crimson gaze. The two cats stood face to face in silence.

"HOLY HELL! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Demanded Kyo in a annoyed tone.

"Shut the hell up, I've been here this whole time!" She walked past him, towards her room and went to shut it.

"HEY! THAT'S TOHRU'S ROOM!" Yelled Kyo.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Krystal yelled back before slamming the door.

"Bitch." Kyo muttered and went into the bathroom. A moment later, he walked out into the hallway. Taking a quick glance at Tohru's still closed door he sighed and descended down the stairs.

"Ah Kyo, nice of you to join us!" Greeted Shigure as he walked into the dining room.

"Kyo! I'm home!" Tohru chirped.

"I can see that." He said quietly. He looked around the table.

"Where is Krystal?" He asked curiously. Everyone hesitated for a moment, catching each other's eyes.

"Uhhh…."

An awkward silence filled the air, which irritated the orange head.

"She…went upstairs…"

"Did she? That's odd, I didn't see her….BUT I DID SEE THAT DAMN BITCH RIN! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE, YOU DAMN DOG!"

Everyone remained quiet after that. Shigure looked around at everyone before bursting out into laughter. If only Krystal heard that one! If only RIN heard that one!

"WHAT!" Kyo screamed, furious that the dog was seemingly laughing AT him.

"Oh Kyo, you are such an idiot!" Shigure gasped between fits of laughter.

"Truly stupid" Yuki added, sipping at his green tea.

Kyo growled at the two men, than turned to the two women left for answers.

"Well? Is any one ever going to answer me?" He asked.

"Isuzu never came by to visit." Jaime said calmly. She waited for Kyo's response.

"Huh…?" His eyes widened.

"No way! You're telling me that---" Kyo turned and raced up the stairs.

"Krystal!" He called as he approached Tohru's closed door.

"Oh…what's wrong? Couldn't recognize me before?" Kyo stood outside the door for a moment, before sighing and pulling it open.

"Actually, yes. I didn't. How else was I supposed to know it was you when you are walking around looking like Rin."

Krystal stayed quiet, hunched over with her head buried in her arms in the corner of the room.

Kyo walked over slowly and knelt down next to her, looking over her hair, jet black and flowing down her back, but nothing else seemed changed besides that.

"You know…besides your hair, you still look pretty much the same you." He said softly.

"Heh." She remarked, lifting her head slightly and opening her eyes. If Kyo was surprised by the difference in eye color he didn't show it.

"So why is your eyes hot pink and your hair black?" He asked slightly amused. Krystal glared at him.

"I didn't have much of a say in the matter, you know."

"I bet." They stayed silent once more. Kyo's eyes then caught something peculiar. On her wrist was a bracelet, but not just any bracelet, this one was black and white.

Kyo's eyes widened.

"Krystal. Why are you wearing that…." He asked slowly, hoping with all he had it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Wearing what?" She asked confused. Kyo pointed to her left wrist, and she followed his eyes to the bracelet. Her eyes widened as well.

"E-EH?!" She gasped as she stared at the bracelet that happened to match the one Kyo was currently wearing perfectly.

She looked back up at Kyo, who was staring at her with eyes mixed in rage, fear, confusion, and pain.

"Krystal." He said in a low, dangerous voice, his orange bangs falling over his eyes as he grabbed her left hand. His fingers skimmed over each bead, stunned upon discovering it had the same familiar touch. The beads were smooth and cold, and felt like small pebbles against his skin.

"What is going on…" He asked, emotion flooded into his voice as he looked up into her pink orbs.

"I….I…I don't…know" She said slowly, looking back down at the bracelet, tears already threatening to fall from her eyes.

Why was she crying? Krystal used her other hand to rub her eyes with while Kyo remained quiet, studying and comparing the bracelet with his own.

Kyo looked back up at her, looking unsure as he did and suddenly pulled her forward, into his arms. She let out a squeak as her frame collided with his chest and they both froze, waiting for any boom sound or maybe to see smoke surrounding them, But it never came.

Kyo looked back down at Krystal, frowning deeply. She pulled away from him and leaned back on the wall.

"So I really can hug you…." Krystal whispered. Kyo cocked an eyebrow at her response.

"When Kazuma came over, I was knocked into him and next thing I knew I was about one foot tall and standing on all fours….When I changed back….I was…uhm……" Krystal blushed at the last part, but didn't bother to finish. She and Kyo both knew the end of the sentence.

"How….How did that happen? Days before when you came here you transformed me into a cat, and now…."

"I don't know. It just sort of came out of no where, I was my regular self when Kazuma walked in and when I changed back to a human I had black hair and pink eyes!" She said.

Kyo thought for a moment, before a memory of the last time they hugged came into mind.

"Krystal….that time…when we….uhm…..when we kissed….you didn't transform me either….Maybe you had the curse since then?"

Krystal thought about it, the event making sense now. _So much for it being the breaking of the curse._

"Do you know what animal you turn into…." Kyo asked, even though he had a strong feeling she was a cat much like himself.

Krystal lowered her eyes.

"Shigure and Kazuma said I was a cat….I was happy at first, I have always loved cats, and being one, that was pretty interesting, but…..I realize now, I have the curse."

"I don't get it. You aren't even a Sohma, not even born one, and yet you randomly get cursed with the spirit of the cat? It's impossible for there to be two cats at once." Kyo reasoned with himself trying to solve the issue.

Krystal watched as Kyo made many interesting faces as he thought to himself lost in his own world. She yawned though, and realized how tired she was. She looked over at Kyo, who was still zoned out.

"Okay, I am tired, so get out." She announced. Kyo was awakened from his zombie-like daze and turned to her.

"right…yeah I'll go" He said and swiftly moved out of the room. She watched him leave, and felt sort of sad that he left.

"But I told him to," She reminded herself and got up from the floor to get on her pajamas. Kyo meanwhile walked down the hall to his room, and closed the door. Then, with fast speed, he sent his fist slamming into the nearest wall. To no surprise, he left a hole a little larger than his fist.

"Dammit!" He growled as he gritted his teeth. How did this happen? How did she get the curse? Akito? He was always a prime suspect. But Kyo still wasn't sure. _Would Akito know how to put a cure like ours onto another person?_

"well if he did then wouldn't Tohru have already been cursed then?" He asked himself. He shook his head in frustration and walked over to his bed where he collapsed.

"I'll find out what happened. I'll find out whether that bastard Akito did this to her…."

His eyelids became heavy and the room was growing fuzzy.

"I…will make sure you are set free…from our burden…Krystal….I promise…" With that exhaustion captured him into a deep slumber, and his surroundings faded to black.

Me: HAHAH! 12 is up and done!

Yuki: wow….that had to be the most suckiest chapter in all of the universe….

Me: YUKI! STOP DISCOURAGING ME!

Yuki: well its true…

Shigure: Yes Miss Moo-chan! You are simply loosing your touch! Either that or your lack of interest in this story is showing clearly through

Me: WHAT! I WORKED HARD TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER! THERE IS STILL SO MUCH TO PULL TOGETHER! SO MUCH TO COME! I just am a little rusty, I haven't been writing much.

Shigure: But you did write that other story, A whole lot of chaos…..and you say you had no practice?

Me: no! That was just an idea I got from a dream I had where Ouran High School Host Club mixed in with Fruits Basket! It will be the greatest story yet, I say! But seriously, it was just bugging me for a really long time, I had to get it out…

Shigure: Ah! The natural urges of a novelist!!

Me: ….not really…just something I wanted to rid my brain from

Kyo: Whatever! That story sucks too! I seen the hand written version of that! What the hell is up with that? Making Tohru leave us for some wacko teen guys! AND WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO HAVE TWO OTHER BOYS FLIRT AND HANG ALL OVER TOHRU ANYWAY, HUH?!?!

ME: KYO! Don't give away my story! –whacks with pencil-

Kyo: DAMN YOU!

Me: BEHAVE!

Shigure: OOO! Tohru becomes the toy of another boy? Boys? Oh my, I must see this!

Kyo: ABSOLUTELY NOT YOU PERVERT!

Me: Kyo relaz, you and Tohru will always be together…..in the manga…

Kyo: WHY YOU!!

Me: I know I know, you're jealous! So cute! I envy Tohru….

Kyo: I hate you

Me: Which you probably always will! Oh well, I LOVE YOU ANYWAY! –runs towards him-

Kyo: EW GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMN AUTHOR!

Shigure: oh what fun to watch!

Me: KYOOO!!! –prancing towards Kyo in a Kagura style-

Kyo: -sweat drop- I need to get out of here


	13. Truth or Dare?

Me: HELLO!

Everyone else: …..

Me: …damn. Well anyway, I have another chappy for you to read! Fun, no? Finally! The moment you have been waiting for…..AKITO ACTION!

Yuki: Why don't you do something useful in your story….like make Akito die or something?

Me: There wouldn't be a story then, you need an evil guy like Akito to keep things interesting! CONFLICT CONFLICT!

Shigure: Yes Yuki, you need an antagonist in a story to juice it up! Every novelist knows THAT!

Me: YES!

Yuki: I am surrounded by whack jobs….

Me: you know, your negativity really sucks.

Yuki: wonderful.

Hatori: If you don't stop now you will be pushed out the random window again….

Yuki: What window?

Me: THIS ONE! –pushes-

Yuki: AHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK BITCH! –falls-

Me: heh heh heh

Hatori: -sighs- told you so…-takes long drag from cigarette-

Shigure: Yes, Yuki had it coming for him.

Me: Indeed….so who wants to read the disclaimer?

Shigure: I WILL! Okay, This author does not own Fruits Basket nor its characters! Except those two HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS Jaime and Krystal. If you are single and are currently a high school girl, you can contact me at 1-914---!!!!

Me: Ahem. ON WITH THE STORY!

Shigure: -whimpers incoherent noises from closet-

**Chapter 13**

Before they knew it, it was already morning again. Krystal was among the first to get up. She glanced around the poorly lit room, finding both Tohru and Jaime sleeping soundly. Rubbing her eyes she glanced over at the clock.

5:45 am, it read. She gasped.

_CHA! TOO EARLY TOO EARLY!! NOOOOO!!! _She muttered a rant of curses as she quietly got up from the futon Tohru laid out the night before for the two girls to sleep on. She knew once she was awake, she would never be able to get back in dream land again.

Krystal walked down the stairs, rubbing her stomach. _Man, I am hungry! Maybe they have cereal? Or granola bars? _

She was able to move down the stairs at a quick and soundless pace, surprising herself even. Then she made her way to the kitchen, which was dark as well, and felt around the wall for a light.

Immediately she heard a loud groan, and a curse following it. There sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor was an orange haired Kyo, with a cartoon of milk.

"Dammit! Why did you go and do that for?" Kyo whispered harsher than he intended to. She blinked at him with bored eyes.

"Are you a moron? Its 5:45, what are you doing sitting there with the milk!"

"Drinking it, duh."

They stared at each other, both in their pjs. Kyo had a pair of red boxers and a black fitted tank, while she wore one of tohru's really short pink shorts and a white tank. She also had bunny slipper on her feet. They were blue.

Krystal eyed the milk, a strong thirst fell over her and she knelt on the floor, crawling over to him. Kyo watched, gripping the milk tightly, but blushing madly as well as Krystal seductively crawled closer and closer.

She stopped inches away from his face.

"Give. Me. The. Milk." She ordered firmly, staring right into his garnet eyes. Kyo stared back, his blush cooling away as he put both hands on the carton and turned away.

"Mine." He said with a huff. Krystal gritted her teeth.

"GIVE IT!" She demanded, in a loud whisper. She pounced on him, grabbing with both hands for the carton.

"NEVER!" He whispered back, trying to protect it to his chest. They struggled several seconds, until Kyo decided to stand up. Krystal yelped as she slipped and fell on her butt. He smirked and brought the milk to his lips, then drank slowly, making her watch.

She stood up and walked towards him. He backed away from her. It continued until he was already pressing against the fridge.

"Kyo….hand over…the milk…" She said, talking to him like a first grader. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"GIVE IT!"

"NO!"

"GIVE IT!"

"NO!"

Krystal kept jumping up trying to reach the milk that Kyo had lifted just out of her grasp.

"come on!" She whined, tired of jumping and stood still. She looked at him with the best puppy eyes she could muster.

"Pretty please! Just a little! I will give it back!" She leaned towards him, staring up at him wide-eyed.

"But it's my milk…" He stated. Krystal sighed and turned away.

"How could you be so mean…All I wanted…was a little…." She said in a really sad voice, looking over her shoulder with tears brimming her eyes. Kyo let out a sigh of defeat. His weakness, crying girls.

"Here…." He said, looking away and shoving the carton towards her. Krystal turned around and snatched it with force.

"HAH! SUCKER! ITS MINE NOW ALL MINE!" She declared in a loud whisper, smiling like a dork and scurrying away.

"….H-Hey!"

Krystal plopped down in the dining room, opened the top of the cart, and let the liquid flow into her mouth. After a few gulps, she placed it down on the table and let out a burp.

"That was excellent…" She said to herself, smiling again.

"Idiot." She turned to see Kyo leaning against the doorway, watching her. He pushed off the door and went to sit next to her.

"So…you ready to go to school with that new image today?" He asked, slightly amused. She groaned. _Almost forgot about that_, she thought.

"Damn…" She said, grabbing the milk again and taking another sip.

They sat there in total silence. That is, until Kyo decided to break the awkwardness.

"So…"

"so.."

Again, awkwardness. Kyo tightened his fists, becoming pissed off at his inability to socialize with the opposite sex.

"You're a real ladies man, Kyo. Good job." Krystal said sarcastically, as she drank some more from the carton.

"Dammit! Don't read my mind!" He demanded. She snorted.

"Yeah, right. I can read your mind now…." She gulped some more until there was nothing left in the cart, then placed it down gently and sighed.

"So Kyo, truth or dare?" She asked, looking at him expectantly. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Truth or Dare! Pick one!"

"Why the hell should i?"

"It's a frigging game, moron. I am bored, so pick one." Kyo rolled his eyes and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"dare?'

"YAY!" She cheered and then thought real hard. Kyo gave her a weird look.

"Okay! I dare you to….go streaking across the front lawn!" She said, laughing in between. Kyo stared at her.

"Are you high or something? Why the hell would I do something like that!?"

"Because it is the games rules, you picked Dare, so I give you a Dare and you have to do it!"

"I am not going to do something as stupid as that! What kind of game is this anyway?"

"It's a fun game! And if you don't do it, it only proves what Yuki said was true, how sad!"

Kyo froze on that one, his eyebrow cocked suspiciously.

"Yuki said was true? What did that damn rat say? What's true?"

"Oh, just that you aren't man enough to take up on any dares. You are a wimp, not a risk taker, a scaredy cat!" She said boredly, but knew he was steaming from the ears.

"Oh yeah? Fine! I'll do the freaking dare! I'll show that damn rat!" She waited,but he didn't move.

"Aren't you going to do it?'

"Do what?"

"Streaking, in front lawn."

There was a pause.

"What is streaking?" Krystal put her head on the table.

"You run naked across the lawn and rush back inside and dress yourself, that is what my dare is, that's streaking." Kyo looked at her, like she grown three heads.

"Well, you aren't backing down from this challenge are you?" She asked, he glared at her with determination.

"No!" He got up and walked towards the deck. Krystal followed, giggling along the way and went to the living to search for the camera she saw laying around last night. This was going to be soooo _good_.

"Alright, you can do this, Kyo. Show that Damn Rat who the fraidy cat is now, huh?" Kyo prepared himself, and stripped down to just his bare, well toned and lean body. Krystal prepared herself outside on the porch, ready with the camera.

"Here goes nothing!" He said aloud and ran at full speed across the lawn. Krystal almost fell over as he passed by, shocked that he actually did it, but it didn't stop her from clicking the flash button.

Kyo finally came to a stop and rushed inside to get his clothes. When he came back in the dining room, he was met with a hysterical Krystal.

"Heh, see what did I tell you? I am no fraidy cat, not afraid of risks, or dares! So hah!" He said triumphantly. She only responded to him with more laughter. He sat back down and made a serious face.

"Okay your turn." He said. She looked up, her laughing fit subsiding.

"Truth or Dare" Krystal thought about this. _Would I really want to risk having to do something Kyo comes up with? Well, I am pretty sure he won't be able to come up with something too bad, and also, I don't think he would be able to even think of a Truth. Yeah, I'll do the Dare. _

She met her pink gaze with his red one and smirked. "Dare"

"Okay…Let's see…." Kyo had to think hard. He wanted to get back at her for what she did with his streaking dare. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't as stupid as Krystal thought.

"I got one. I dare you to sneak up to Yuki's room, grab a pair of his boxers, put them on, and climb into bed with him, under the covers and all, for a minute! And before you get out, you have to kiss him, without him waking up!" Kyo said proudly.

Krystal's jaw went slack. EW NO WAY! She screamed inside her head. But she did feel bad for making Kyo streak, the poor guy was even tricked into doing it too. Hopefully, he never calls upon her bluff.

Krystal sighed heavily, gave Kyo a nice hard death glare and then slowly got up and headed towards the room right near the stairs. Yuki's room.

Kyo smirked, crossed his arms over his chest and followed her, making sure she followed through with this one.

Krystal paused at his door, looking up at Kyo with pleading eyes, only to see merciless ones, then slid open the door quietly.

She tip toes into the room, and easily found his dresser. With swift movement she searched it until she was able to find his boxers and picked one of the black ones. Slipping them over her pj shorts she then moved towards his bed. She hesitated, staring down at the grayish haired teen, sleeping in his bed, totally unaware of this whole dare.

With another glare aimed at Kyo, she slowly withdrew the covers from his bed and slid into it next to Yuki. She then began to count, irritated at how slow time seemed to go by. On the forty-second second, Yuki shifted in his bed and a slender arm wrapped around her mid waist. She widened her eyes, and looked at Yuki to see if he woke up, but his eyes were still closed.

She glanced at Kyo, who was doubled over, trying to hold in a roar of laughter. Kyo nudged his head, signaling for her to continue. She counted until her minute was up and then dreadfully looked at the rat again.

She looked at Kyo who pointed to his lips. ON THE LIPS?!?! Krystal made a horrified and disgusted expression but Kyo ignored it. Rolling her eyes she turned back to the rat, and slowly leaned in, giving him a small, light peck.

The then slid as slowly and quietly as she could out from under his arms and into the open again. It was when she was standing to retreat to the door did the rat awaken.

"Uh….Miss…Miss Krystal?" He asked in a hoarse voice. She froze stiff, looked back but then sprinted out of the room, tumbling into Kyo in the doorway.

"RUN!" She whispered, trying to crawl away. Kyo pushed her away from him and looked in on the rat, who was rubbing his eyes. The rat paused, and then lifted his lilac gaze to where Kyo was peeking in. Kyo ducked away.

Pulling on his arm, he found Krystal, looking mortified and desperate.

"FLEE! RETREAT!" She ordered quietly, pointing a finger away from Yuki's room.

Kyo nodded and together they scurried into the dining room once more.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! THAT WAS THE GREATEST!" Kyo declared, holding up a camera.

"EH?! WHERE DID YOU!"

"It was right in here! I grabbed it before I went to follow you."

"Kill me now…." She murmured.

"Okay now what?" Kyo asked, excitedly. Krystal stared at him.

"Jeez, you sound like a little kid." She replied.

"So, now is it Truth?" Krystal sighed.

"Sure. Truth now. You go first, in answering a question I mean." She said, lazily. He nodded his head.

"You must answer this. It's required, and you must tell the truth, got it?" He nodded and then she began to think.

"Okay. I got one, do you love Tohru?" Krystal asked. Of course, this was the most obvious question of all, but it would help to make it seem like she found out casually and maybe she could lead him into the relationship between the two and set things straight.

Kyo stared at her, not answering yet. She waited though, but became impatient after a couple minutes passed.

"Any day now…." She said. He let out a breath.

"….I don't know…" Krystal dropped her head to the table.

"Krystal? What are you doing?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!?! WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!!" She exclaimed.

"…well…I used to think I loved her, but then…after Yuki asked her out and then this other girl came along…I got confused." Kyo said softly, looking away.

"ANOTHER GIRL?! Jeez…..You really make things complicated…" She said.

"Your turn. Truth. Do you love me?" Krystal paused, her eyes widened slightly and she was afraid to look up and find his intense gaze upon her.

"eh..what are you talking about…?" She asked, afraid to find out. _No, no no no no!_

"Well….uh, do you love me? Yes…or no…" There was silence. Finally, she mustered her courage and met his eyes.

"Kyo…that other girl…."

"is you.."

Krystal felt her heart drop a million floor levels. _This is NOT good. Now how can I convince him that he loves only Tohru…_

"Kyo, you are supposed to love Tohru…" She stated, staring down at the wooden table top.

"….you aren't answering my question…" He pointed out.

"I know that. And….to answer that…No. I can not love you. I don't. Not in the way you think. I never will, I'm sorry."

They remained silent. Kyo got up quietly.

"I think I will go change now."

"Kyo…before you go. Remember this. You belong with Tohru, so don't waste your time in seeking another just because she has Yuki. Win her back, fight for her, she needs you."

Kyo didn't say anything, only paused for a minute longer before going upstairs. Krystal never looked back either. Just continued sitting there.

_It is strange, and funny. Kyo, the one person I have obsessed over for so long finally says he has feelings for me and I turn him down. How like me. Then again, Fruits Basket wouldn't be the same without the Kyo and Tohru pairing. They just need to be together, they need each other, to lift the curse. Once I set that in place, I just have to find a way out of my own curse…_

Krystal shook her head and headed into the kitchen. _Now where are those granola bars?_

"Shigure…how has our newcomers been doing?" A raspy voice asked from the other end of the phone. Shigure rubbed his temples. Another headache was on its way.

"Fine…"

"Anything…unusual occur?" Akito asked, his voice becoming impatient.

"Actually yes."

"Well, spit it out you good-for-nothing mutt!"

"No need to get restless! Akito….One of the girls…she is cursed….like Kyo..she turned into a cat…." Shigure waited silently, and he could hear soft snickering on the other end.

"How dreadful…." Akito replied with sarcastic sympathy. Shigure's face was emotionless as Akito's words echoed into the ear.

"That Krystal bitch that visited me earlier certainly DID seem like a filthy monster to me…serves her right."

There was silence as Shigure pondered how Akito was able to curse one of the foreign girls. His suspicions were confirmed when Akito spoke the name of the cursed one without asking first.

"Well, I have grown tired of talking to you." Akito yawned. Shigure decided to speak up again, being too silent might cause Akito to think that he knew something.

"Aw, how cruel! Keeping you company via phone only to have you insult me"

"As your god I shall do as I please, whether it be insulting you, or totally ruin your pathetic excuse for a life, Shigure."

"Anything you say, my ravish goddess!"

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Akito hung up as Shigure stared at the receiver. _Why do I still talk to her? _

Then he hung up as well and turned back to the manuscript he had been working on. _I wonder if my two new flowers have gotten any progress resetting the pairings once more. My plan can't wait too long, the chance for breaking might pass too soon._

Shigure looked out his office window behind him. The moon was still out along with a bunch of stars.

"You belong with Tohru…..she needs you…" He heard Krystal say to whom he could easily guess, Kyo. He smiled. What wonderful doggie ears he had!

"I hear it, it's starting to break once more…." He whispered, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

Me: THUS ENDS chapter 13!

Kyo: wow…I don't think you have ever made a chapter as horribly written as the one right here…..

Me: e.e

Shigure: oh don't listen to that grumpy kitten! He is just mad you made him look like the total idiot he is by streaking!! HA! Kyo! Streaking!

Kyo: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MUTT!

Me: try not to kill shigure!

Hatori: not like many would mind….makes my life easier…

Me: Hatori…have you no heart?

Hatori: honestly? No…

Me: SO CRUEL! SO COLD HEARTED! You need a hug!

Hatori: don't even think about it. –puffs out smoke-

Shigure: Puff the magic draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagon!

Hatori: –glares-

Kyo: COME BACK HERE!

Shigure: oops! Hehe!

Me: Dear god, what have I gotten myself into! Letting all this chaos loose….oh well, hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Im tired, so I need to sleep! GOOD NIGHT!


	14. Important Notice to Readers!

**Ahem. All readers of the Falling into the Story fanfic….I AM SO SORRY!!!!! My inspiration and … well, most of my story ideas for this story have died…U.U Blame Akito…..**

**Akito: BITCH! ITS UR FAULT THE STORY ISNT DONE!!**

**Me: NO ONE LOVE U! –pushes Akito out window-**

**Akito: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Mommy! –THUD!-**

**Me: anywayz…yes so when my inspiration, as well as ideas have gathered back to me, I shall continue this story! I am sorry guys, u should also blame Naruto and Bleach, they distracted me with their awesomeness…..**

**Naruto: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME DATTEBAYO!! **

**Me: it does…you see, after discovering someone named Itachi, my ideas ran away….and then these other annoying plot bunnies came bashing into my head….**

**Naruto:….THEN ITS ITACHI'S FAULT!**

**Me: And Bleach! Seriously, I thought I would NEVER like those two shows, I thought they were ridiculous…and now I am obsessed with them…DAMN THEM!!**

**Kyo: Well! Are you gunna finish our damn story or not! I wanna see who the hell I am supposed to end up with, ya damn author!**

**Me: NOT NOW KYO! e.e anywayz…yes, I promise you I will try hard to find the inspiration and…the rest of this story…for you all, since u r all awesome! So, for now, this story is on hold. I think im gunna delete the other Fruits Basket story I was trying to start with a Host Club crossover.. especially since its story chapters not only ran away, but they died. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! And..Onegai, DON'T KILL ME! GOMEN NE!**

**Kyo: Hopeless!**

**Naruto: Coward!**

**Akito: (from below) BITCH!!**

**Hitsugaya Taichou: ….what am I doing here?**


End file.
